One Shots
by ajoy3
Summary: A place for me to drop my one shots, or pieces that did not get worked into stories
1. Chapter 1

She was like the air.

Inuyasha inhaled in deeply, the ritual full of intention. He wanted to breathe her in, soak her scent into his very blood. He needed this, needed to hold it in his lungs to live off it later. When the fire dies out and the night chill begins to set in, she will crawl under her sheets, crawl away from him.

He needed her; without a doubt, Kagome was a necessity. He wasn't sure when, but at some point the girl had become as critical to him as his own pulse. Kagome being by his side became a sort of muscle memory; he checked her for injuries, signs of fatigue, signs of happiness. He did not know when, but at some point assessing her well-being became second nature. Having her with him, became his norm.

If she was not around, he was not well. A walking, talking tonic to cure an ache only he had. When Kagome was gone he was filled with unease. Yes, he could write it off easily as concern or make a complaint about the jewel. But the truth was, when they were apart he felt a tightness in his chest that would not release until she was by his side again.

He couldn't survive without her- he sounded a fool but it was the truth; when they first were apart, when he jammed the tree into the well to keep her safe, he had all but let the demon end his life. It was as if his purpose had been lost. He was a fool then, still too naïve to understand the complexity of his feelings; too inexperienced to name the emotion for what it was and call it by its name.

To say he loved her was to say too little. He needed her, depended on her existence like the air around him, took for granted that she would always be there, lying in wait.

He had thought of her like air before, when they first met. It had been so unnatural to have someone constantly sticking to him, relying on him, constantly chattering on as if they were friends, companions. It was so overwhelming that even when she slept at night, the first sound of silence he received all day, her words circulated in his mind, the image of her smile haunted his dreams. She was everywhere; she surrounded him, became a part of him like air and it drove him mad. She had nothing of importance to say, she was pretty, but she was not remarkable. She was air, no presence but surrounding him at every turn. She would have been furious if he had told her that.

But once the discomfort faded, he found that he enjoyed the things she said, the optimistic way she said them. He had never been a friend before, never had an easy relationship in his life. He found himself addicted to it, to the ease and high of being seen in such a positive manner. Kikyo had given him the benefit of the doubt. Kagome _knew_ he was a good person, would defend him to anyone, regardless if it was unwise.

He took that for granted. He became greedy and foolish and she allowed him to take more. Without a second thought, without weighing the consequences, he did.

She gave more. He took more. He breathed, he took.

He couldn't stop, fuck he _cant_ stop.

Kagome was his air. Did she know? Was she aware of how vital she was to his existence? The smallest touch from her could turn his mood, her silent support could lift him up, the laughter and light that flowed from him warmed him in his very core.

Was he obsessed? Without a doubt. If he could go back in time, stop himself from falling into this madness… No. He would warn past him. Soon, you would have a band of friends, taking up her time, demanding her attention. Relish this, soak in as much of her alone as you can. Selfish to the end, he wanted more, needed more.

"Inuyasha, hurry up!" She calls to him with a smile, waving to him, calling him closer. The corners of his mouth turn up in reflex.

She was like the air to him, and he thanked the Gods for that. What a gift he had been given- to have someone want and need him… and to feel that in return.

Inuyasha inhaled, her sweet scent wrapping around him and smiled, a deep appreciation running through him. In a short leap he stood to her right, a cocky grin on his face as if silently saying ' _who_ needs to hurry up?'. Kagome rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips.

Inuyasha silently prayed that she would continue to surround him, that he could always breathe her in.


	2. Chapter 2

She was lonely when she found me.

Looking back, I suppose I was lonely too, though I didn't know it.

I had long written off humans and demons alike; the idea of a companion was so far removed from my thoughts that it did not even occur to me that the empty void I felt could be anything but contempt.

No, looking back, its easy to see how lonely I was. It had been years since my mother died, the last person to give me any kind of warm greeting and affection. I had become so accustomed to my isolation that the loneliness became dulled by the numbness that masked all of my emotions. The only thing I seemed capable of feeling was rage and disgust, and even then it took a lot to get me _truly_ upset.

But then she found me.

Angry and hungry for the jewel. I had heard it could change me, give me unlimited power, strength beyond compare.

I heard it could make more like _them_.

And I wanted that. Without even really knowing why, without even bothering to reflect on it, my gut told me to lunge forward and take the jewel for myself. I never attributed it, never once stopped to connect my loneliness to my desire for the jewel. At that time I didn't think I was lonely. Alone was what I was, who I was. I knew nothing different. At that time, I convinced myself it was lust for the jewel that drove my decisions.

She knew better.

Without even knowing a thing about me, she could see through my intentions, even when I wasn't clear on them myself. Kikyou was smart like that. She could read people easily, knew how to read _me_ easily.

She was always able to give me the space I needed, let me watch from afar. She knew I had to be invited, that a creature like me would never approach her, if not for the jewel.

Kikyou could sense it, the loneliness that must have rolled off of me in waves. She knew then that we were kindred spirits in that sense.

It took me longer to figure her out, if I ever really did at all. It took me longer to sit near her, took me longer to understand that just because youre smiling doesn't mean you mean it.

That was something I picked up on.

As I sat in my tree, watching her make small talk as the villagers pestered her, she had the same warm smile plastered to her face. Kikyou was always smiling, always so reassuring.

But her eyes…

Her eyes held no light, no joy. Maybe due to my inexperience with humans or getting to know people in general, I found it strange, but never commented on it, never felt it was my place to tell her my concern. After she died, I often used to wonder if I should have then, if it would have lifted some of her burden. I have learned over the years that speaking your mind and sharing your feelings can have an incredible effect.

I didn't know she was sad, not until she told me herself. Of course, I found it strange that someone as respected as herself would spend her afternoons sitting in silence with a hanyou who looked more like a cornered feral cat than a dog demon. But humans were strange. _She_ was strange.

I liked that.

For the first time, I began to feel the sensation of wanting to be with someone. When I was not with her, I spent my time trying to figure her out.

I spent my time wishing I was back in her company.

We did not do much, did not have much to talk about. I think back then it was enough to have a companion in the sadness, someone to sit beside in the isolation from society. The only difference was she was accepted by her people. Loved and praised.

I only ever had a person.

Suddenly, I had two.

Once I realized that, it was like my world started to crack open. I wanted to be with Kikyou, to protect her and shelter her. To make a life for us, where we could face the cold lonely nights together.

I liked the idea of being with her. Spending my life with her seemed far-fetched, something I would only dare to dream about.

When she brought up the possibility of me being human it felt like a punch to my gut, harder than any demon could have delivered. I feel uncomfortable in my human skin; vulnerable, less aware. My senses become dulled, like an unsharpened knife. Useless.

But once I knew her, knew the comfort of having her beside me, I also knew the pain of her leaving. When we parted ways I yearned to turn around. I wanted to be together just a bit longer, wanted to have another opportunity to say something else, to learn a little more about her.

Now that I knew her, I could finally call that feeling by its proper name.

Loneliness.

Once I recognized it, the feeling began to snowball. Turning my back on my demon side seemed like a small price to pay to ease it.

To ease her pain.

Would it make her happy? Could I make her happy?

Ive never made anyone happy before. I wondered what that would be like.

Kikyou made me wonder about the strangest things.

Kikyou was lonely, so terribly lonely.

She taught me I was lonely too.

And for a moment, I thought we could find comfort together, to fight the void that would swallow us whole.

For the first time, I thought I wasn't alone, had the possibility to no longer be lonely.

How wrong I had been,

I was bitter when I found her.

To be more exact, she found me, a serene look on my face as the nightmares filled my head. Deceitful, that's what I was. When she had placed an ounce of trust in me, so quickly, so soon, I had nothing but thoughts in my head of disposing her when I had the jewel between my claws.

Thank the Gods I didn't.

She was far from lonely when she came to me. I could tell that immediately, and I did not know how to process her, how to handle someone so… _unbroken_. My experience with humans had been limited to the mobs who threw me out, anger and fury burning in their eyes, and Kikyou, melancholy, full of sadness. In the end, even she looked at him with the same rage.

That's why Kagome was different.

She looked at me with friendship and happiness, warm brimming in her blue eyes, flowing out of her and silently wrapping around me. Making me feel comfortable- a new feeling, one I didn't trust. Kagome was like the sun. Warmth radiated off of her in a way that was difficult for me to handle. I had never met someone so bright, let alone had to have that positivity directed my way.

It made me want to clam up, to turn away.

She came to me with all the confidence of someone who had been loved and raised carefully. Someone who knew they had a place in the world.

A mother, brother and grandfather who doted on her. Friends who adored her. A boy who tried to cling to her like wet clothing. Kagome had a fulfilling life.

She did not need a companion, did not need to unburden herself or find someone to share the struggles, the isolation as Kikyou had.

She did not need that from me.

No, what she wanted was friendship- to be friends- with _me._ A tainted and broken hanyou, loathed, so detested by the woman that had once loved him her soul could not find rest. It was illogical that she wanted to be friends with me.

I was rude to her.

With Kikyou I was afraid, cautious. But in Kikyou I could find shreds of similarity, pieces of mutual ground. At the very least, a mutual need.

With Kagome I couldn't find that. I would search her face, looking for some reason that she would be interested in talking to me, for some reason she would go to such lengths to get to know me.

She called me a friend early on. I would scoff at her. A _friend_. A girl like Kagome and _me._

We bickered more than communicated, but even then she was wearing me down, changing me in ways I wasn't aware of.

Kagome was an adjustment, but one I quickly grew accustomed to. It began to feel natural, to have her by my side. Natural to have her sweet scent cling to me. Natural for her scent to carry traces of my own.

I liked that. Even when I wouldn't admit it to myself, my subconscious would secretly whisper its pleasure.

When she wasn't with me, the silence became deafening. I didn't want it.

More than that, I wanted _her_. I wanted to hear the nonsense things she would ramble about. I wanted to hear the songs she would idly hum.

Her absence made me lonely. Lonelier than I could ever recall.

I realized I loved her early on. Realized it, and quickly buried it down deep.

I didn't need that emotion, not anymore. Not after what happened.

But then she would look my way, smile at me with those big blue eyes of hers and suddenly my heart was beating twice its normal speed. She would laugh- musical- and my heart felt lighter, made it soar so high that I worried my words of love would boil to the surface and spill out.

She held a magic over me that made me believe- in her, in myself, in the future. She made it okay to trust. That's what her love did for me.

I've made her feel lonely.

I've done that- to her, the creature who has single handedly brought me more joy than I'll ever deserve in three lifetimes. I've made Kagome lonely, made her hurt.

When I've gone back to Kikyou, to try and erase some of the pain I've caused, to try and comfort a restless spirit, I wounded the living flesh I coveted above all else.

I thought I had hurt before, thought I had experienced pain in my life.

Nothing compared to the look in her eyes.

I knew in those times that I loved her.

Nothing hurt like love.

Every time he left, the image of her haunted me.

Would she weep, as she often did, when I turned my back on the promise of a future, the promise of life and love, _with her_?

Yet I came back, always come back, to her. It wasn't for love that I went back to Kikyou, or lingering feelings as Kagome seemed to think.

I had known loneliness, known what it was like to feel the sadness eat you up inside. If I could be with her, just a while, could I prevent her from feeling that way too?

No matter what I do, I end up hurting the people I care for, the people I love.

Kikyou came to me alone, came to me desperate. She clung to me like a last hope. She approached the wall I put around my heart and made a crack, just enough for the light to shine through. Just enough to show me what I was missing.

And then she was gone, and I built up my defenses.

When I met Kagome, I was determined never to let anything touch me again. It didn't matter if felt alone, depressed. I couldn't even feel that anymore. All that was left was anger.

I was a fool, as always.

What is anger, but sadness lit on fire?

Kagome came and broke me down. Doused my rage, quieted my temper. Broke down my defenses and flooded me with her warmth and love. More than I had ever known, certainly more than I deserved.

She gave me a place to belong.

It was only after knowing Kagome did I know the importance of redemption, the importance of people. I did not have enough trust in Kikyou and that was our undoing. It was because of Kagome, in some strange way, that I wanted to help ease Kikyous pain.

Once I knew what it was like to belong, there was no going back.

Once you have a place, you want to keep it safe, invite others in who need the shelter.

I had been that for Kikyou. Her place to belong.

She had not been that for me, not really.

In trying to help her, in trying to give her the same refuge, I've hurt the one I never wanted to. The one I would gladly lay my life down for.

No matter what move I make it's a mistake. No matter how I try to help, someone is lonely in the end. Do I make a choice? A selfish one, no doubt.

Do I allow myself to be happy, to embrace what I have now? It might just be the most human thing I've done.

After all, what are we doing, if not trying to chase away our loneliness?

~.~

A/N: Just a drabble that was floating around my head. Hope you enjoy it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Written for InuKag week 2019.

Prompt: Opposites

Opposites

"So good!" Kagome said, practically sighing from the deliciously spicy flavor. At the same time Inuyasha let out a sharp cry, quickly reaching for water. "Too damn hot!" He complained as he unceremoniously pushed away the side dish. Kagome frowned mid chew, thankful the inn keeper had given them privacy, hoping their kind hosts did not hear the hanyous comments on their cooking. After a long day of demon fighting the spicy dish was hitting the spot. Inuyasha on the other hand, looked less than pleased.

"Could you two _be_ any more different?" Shippo said with a smirk.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "What do ya mean?"

"She likes flavorful, you don't." He said between mouthfuls.

"What our dear friend is trying to say," Miroku chimed in, "Is that you two are like night and day."

"It's true!" Sango laughed, "Kagome is patient and Inuyasha is…" The slayer looked up as she tapped her chin, trying to think of the right words. "Hot tempered?"

Shippo shot the hanyou a sharp look. "That's putting it mildly." He had often felt the wrath of Inuyasha quick temper.

"Inuyasha is uptight, but Kagomes go with the flow!" Miroku added.

"Kagome likes to sleep in, but Inuyasha wanted to leave before the suns up." Sango groaned. That earned a laugh from the woman by his side.

"I guess you're right." Kagome said looking at him with a smile, "We are pretty different."

Crossing his arms, no longer interested in the meal that was quickly growing cold, Inuyasha turned his attention away from his friends, giving them nothing more than a 'feh' before he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, all to eager for night to fall.

~.~

Inuyasha was in a foul mood. He wasn't completely sure why, but the only thought that kept running through his head was how different he and Kagome were. Once it started, he couldn't _stop_ himself from seeing the differences.

Kagome was everything he wasn't.

She was sunshine, he was darkness. She brightened everyone's day, made you feel better just by being in her presence. He brought the mood down just by existing.

Kagome could get along with others. In fact, people gravitated towards her, sought out her company. He, on the other hand…

People avoided him, ran away and called him names. The only times he had been sought out was when others wanted to kill him.

The others were right, they _were_ fucking opposites.

It was like his worst fears were dredged up from the corners of his mind, and once they were spoken out loud, pointed out by others, it was as if it had finalized it. His worst fears were true.

Inuyasha ground his teeth, angry at his own thoughts, angry at the circumstances, angry at life. That was another thing; He was always so fucking angry and she-

She was tugging on his fire rat, drawing his attention to her, a bright smile on her face. Like always. She was always smiling.

He was always frowning.

Fuck, he couldn't stop!

"What's wrong?" She asked, her brows knitted together in concern.

Inuyasha shrugged out of her grasp, crossing his arms over his chest. "Nothing." He said, actively avoiding her gaze.

"Well, obviously somethings wrong. You've been silent and dazed all morning."

She wanted to talk. Always so willing to talk. He calmed up.

"Sometimes people are just quiet." He said, "Not everyone talks nonstop like you. Were different."

He watched as Kagome processed his words; at first her face screwed up, reeling from the insult, but just as quickly it softened. She waited a moment before she spoke.

"Is this about yesterday?" She asked. He quickly tried to dismiss her with a 'keh', still looking away. From the corner of his eye, he saw her smile.

She reached out, grabbing his hand in her own. She brought it to her, placing his large clawed hand on her chest. Instantly, Inuyasha tried to move it away, stuttering on her name as his cheeks flamed red. She held it firmly in place, a serious look on her face, as she placed her other hand on his heart.

"We might really be opposites in a lot of things, Inuyasha. But here, were the same." She smiled up at him, that bright, worry shattering smile that only she was capable of. "And that's all that matters, right?"

He didn't need to tell her. He was too busy answering her with a kiss.

~.~

It's been a while since I wrote something! Im feeling super rusty, so please excuse this mess!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this is late! This is for InuKag week, March 30th

Prompt: AU

He hadn't planned to come here, not again. He knew it was a bad idea, knew that it would upset the balance of things. Worst of all, he knew she didn't want to see him. He was no longer welcome.

None of that was news; it has been this way for months. And honestly, he couldn't blame her.

But he was drunk, and he was sad, and none of that seemed to matter.

Once again, her feelings didn't seem to take priority. He knew he was a selfish bastard. If he really gave a damn about her, he would turn around and leave her alone.

But selfish assholes don't operate like that, do they?

Despite knowing better, it didn't stop him from coming; didn't stop him from putting one foot in front of the other, going down the street to the house, _his_ old house. It was once so familiar, the surroundings of the run-down neighborhood blurred when he would pass by on his way to their apartment; now he soaked in the sights, relishing each foot step that brought him closer. Even in his drunk state he wouldn't take the feeling of going home for granted.

It was comical to think that he was happy to be back here. From the moment they had signed the lease, he had promised her it was only temporary, that he would take her some place better, some place with a garden out front, a place that she could grow.

But this is what they could afford, and she was happy.

Happy to be with him, even if they needed to double bolt their doors.

When he had asked her to move in together, it had been spur of the moment. He had blurted it out while they were in bed together, her small body wrapped in his arms. It was getting late, and she was getting tired. She had work the next day and she had to head back to her place. She yawned, stretching as she sat up.

He didn't want her to go.

It felt painful, to have her leave.

He reached out his hand, clutching her arm. He brought her in closer, giving her a deep kiss.

And she smiled.

And he lost. He knew right then and there, that she was the one. That every night he wasn't with her was a mistake. He wanted to come home to her, wanted to build a life with her. It was like the flood gates had opened, and he was unable to pace himself or stop the words from blurting out.

"Lets move in together."

It seemed like that was a lifetime ago. That those happy memories belonged to someone else.

Just like it felt like someone else had their hand on the door handle; He found himself turning the knob, walking through the threshold. He tried to tell himself to stop. He knew that this was only going to bring trouble. But still, he climbed the 42 stairs to her door.

The one that he had called home.

The one that he had once had the right to go to.

412.

The gold numbers looked nice against the red door. She had liked it immediately; she said the colors reminded her of him. She had joked then that it was a sign. He breathed in, trying to catch her scent. It was light.

It had been so long, so long since he had buried his nose into the crown of her hair, so long since he let himself be comforted by it. The faint fragrance called to him and it wasn't enough. Not even close.

He knocked.

He waited.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

She wasn't home.

She wasn't here.

This was a sign, right? Surely this was a higher power telling him to turn around and go the fuck home.

' _But this used to be my home.'_ His inebriated mind argued. He can't leave yet. He breathed in again, leaning his head against the door.

He needed her scent to fill his lungs again like it used to. He would leave her alone, if he could just get his fix of her, and then he would go.

He jiggled the handle, using his claws to pick the lock. He had done this once or twice when he had forgotten his keys, but that had been when he had lived here, when he had a right to. But this time he was breaking and entering. Even as he turned the door knob his brain was screaming to stop. Turn around. It still wasn't too late.

Crappy apartment. Crappy landlord replacing the locks with this cheap shit. It took no more than a minute for the lock to pop.

He was in.

It was overwhelming, being wrapped back in her. Vanilla and cherry blossoms and some sort of spice. Pure Kagome.

Once, it had been a mix of them. Their home had smelled sweet and earthy and it was _heaven_.

It hurt to think; It hurt to think of _her._ His head was spinning from her scent, from the alcohol, from his anxiety and the need to see her. He had told himself coming would be enough, and then being able to smell her would sate him.

He was always greedy, had always been a greedy bastard. Especially when it came to her.

Closing the door behind him, Inuyasha surveyed the room, but the darkness was not giving him the details he needed. Without looking back, he blindly tapped at the wall behind him looking for the light switch. His fingers went over the grooves from where he had plastered the wall. He had been so angry then. Frustrated and jealous, in the heat of a fight that spanned from the car to the apartment, he had went to turn on the light, but instead he had smashed his hand through the wall. Gods, she was angry. Even in her fury she bandaged him, an angry scowl on her face. She had fixed him up just as he fixed the wall.

She had changed it; painted the walls a new color, a green, making it more Earthy than it had been before. She added new pictures to the living room. She had always loved photos, fuck, she down right annoyed him with all the pictures she took. She displayed their memories proudly then. Images of them, displaying their love seemed to dominate their home. Was he in any of them now, or did she remove any trace of him? Had someone taken his place beside her?

His eyes roamed over her image, laughing in one picture, being silly with Sango in another. Her arms wrapped around…

His ears twitched and swiveled as he heard her open the door; he turned on his heels, the movement making the room spin.

"Inuyasha?!" She shrieked.

He could hear her heart beating rapidly, could hear her trying to catch her breath.

"K'gome…" He blinked lazily, drinking in the sight of her.

"Wh-What are you doing here?! Did you break in?!"

She seemed frantic and upset. Why? Because he was here? Was that really so-

She was suddenly in front of his face, and her presence was making him dazed. Inuyasha closed his eyes to try and get a hold of his senses.

"I wanna- Wanna talk. To you." He was stumbling on his words.

"Are- Are you drunk?" She asked, the pitch of her voice making him wince.

"Think so." He responded, holding his head. It was suddenly throbbing.

All of the energy seemed to leave Kagomes body. How long had it been since she had last seen him? It had been a day from Hell, and the entire way home, all she could think of was curling up in bed and falling asleep.

But she came home to find her door unlocked and an intoxicated hanyou in her living room, closely inspecting the corner of her wall.

It had taken her so off guard to see him standing there. For a brief moment, her heart skipped a beat.

It was like she had stepped back into the past.

Kagome took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as she considered her options.

"K'gom-" He wanted to reach out and grab her; hold her body close to his and make her listen to what he had to say. He tried to move towards her but fumbled, tripping over his own feet. Kagome rushed to catch him as he fell forward, then pushed him down to the sofa. Inuyasha leaned his head back as the room started to spin. He heard Kagome let out a deep sigh of frustration.

That too, was familiar.

"I'm going to call Miroku to come and get you." He heard the foggy voice say. Immediately he shot up.

"N-No!" He cried. "I-Im- No-Not leaving yet." He stuttered. "I have 'portant things to tell you."

"You're drunk, Inuyasha. And you need to go home." Her voice sounded final, but he wasn't having any of it. His ears twitched as the sound of ringing stopped and Mirokus voice mail message started.

"This used to be my home." He argued, as if it made a bit of difference.

"I'm too tired to deal with this." She said, rubbing her temples. "And you're too drunk to be kicked out." She paused before she continued, unsure even as she spoke if it was a good idea. "I'm going to take a shower. You can sleep on the couch for tonight."

"B-But I got-!" He began to stand, but a firm hand on his chest pushed him back down.

"No, Inuyasha. I'm tired, and I've had a really long day."

"Tomorrow?" He asked. "We can talk tomorrow." He'd cringe at how desperate his voice sounded if he was sober.

"Sure." She said in a defeated voice.

"Promise?" He questioned, needing to hear it. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow. Now go to sleep."

~.~

The first thing Inuyasha thought when he woke up was how fucking uncomfortable he was. The couch had always been shit to sleep on. Every single time he slept on it, he paid for it the next morning. The morning coffee was perking and he could hear the shower running in the bathroom. Lazily, he wondered why he wasn't in bed, and what the hell he had done to land him in the dog house this time.

His amber eyes flew open as it dawned on him suddenly.

The uncomfortable couch. This… this was… theirs…

He breathed in, her wonderful scent filling him.

He was home.

His mind began to race. Had be imagined it all? Was he really home? Had he ever even left?

Was it all just a nightmare that they had broken up? That he-

Inuyasha was terrified to confirm his theories, terrified to move a muscle. What if it was all true? What if being home with her was just a repeat of his many dreams?

He sat upright and the room became unbalanced. He was still slightly hung over but it was bearable. The door to the bathroom unlocked, the doorknob turned and Inuyasha's mouth went dry.

"Kagome." It came out like a reflex, heavy. She looked at him and gave an awkward half smile before she turned to get a cup of coffee. He watched her work, pouring the coffee into the cups, stirring in the sugar and cream. She walked over to him and he found himself mesmerized; her black shorts, showcasing her creamy legs, her feet wrapped in white thigh high socks. Kagome placed the coffee cups down on the coffee table before taking a seat on the other end of the couch, drawing her legs into her chest. Her long black hair spilled over her shoulders, a sharp contrast to her loose plain white tee. It was like he never left, like he had preserved her somehow. She looked comfortable and stunningly beautiful.

"Here, drink this." She motioned towards the cup. "It will help."

He reached over, grasping the hot beverage. Taking a sip, he couldn't help but smile.

"Keh, you still remember how I like it."

Kagome returned the slight smile. "Well, its not every grown man who takes his coffee more sugar than coffee." The sunlight was streaming in the windows, making her look even more angelic than normal. It was quiet after that, an awkward tense, silence that made the hanyou shift in his seat. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip before she spoke. "How have you been?"

The question seemed to take him off guard. "I-I'm okay." He shrugged off the lie. He was _far_ from alright. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "How- How are you?"

She gave him a small smile as she averted her eyes, her apartment suddenly very interesting. "I'm alright."

The conversation was strained, when it ha been so easy before. Talking with Kagome used to be the most natural thing in the world; she was the only person he could open up to, the only one he felt at ease with. He nodded, as if her simple sentence was something to mull over. "Hows Sota? Your mom?" He said something, anything to keep the conversation going.

"Sota just got accepted into C high school. Full scholarship and everything." She smiled, the first true smile he had seen from her, full of pride in her little brother. It was blinding.

"That's freakin' amazing!" He said with enthusiasm. "I remember how much he wanted to go there. Is he gonna try out for the basketball team?"

"Mmm, he's still not sure. He's thinking about trying out for the soccer team, but the basketball team is already trying to recruit him."

He couldn't help but smile at that. He had known Sota before he even entered middle school, and the kid always had a basketball in his hand. He would practice with him late into the night, amazed at the kids stamina. "Feh, that'd be such a waste. He's a natural."

Kagome eagerly nodded in agreement. "Right? But he says he wants to branch out and try something new. And mama is really into the idea of being an actual soccer mom." She said with a laugh.

It felt easy. It felt natural, like old times. "Keh, I can totally see that." He found himself smiling. Gods, how long had it been since he smiled like this?

"I- I'm glad you came Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I've been meaning to call you, but I never found the right time. Or maybe I couldn't bring myself too." She bit her bottom lip again, and Inuyasha found himself holding his breath. "Oh?" was all he could manage out.

"Hang on a sec." She stood up and retreated into her bedroom, only to emerge a moment later with a small black box. She held it out to him. "Here."

"What's this?" he asked.

Kagome swallowed hard still holding the box out to him. "It's your moms ring. I- I was going to ask Miroku to give it to you, but it didn't feel right to pass off something so precious. I thought I needed to give it to you personally."

Amber eyes bore into the little black box. "But I gave that to you." He managed out.

She sat down on the couch once more, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "That was different. You gave it to me… you gave it to me when you proposed. It was okay for me to wear it because I was going to be your wife. But now… I can't keep this now." She reached over and placed it into his hand. "You should save it… for the person you'll marry someday." It was hard to say it out loud, but it was a sentence that needed to be said.

"But I gave it to _you_." He repeated, his black brows furrowed.

"And like I _said_ , I cant keep it. It's not meant for me."

Inuyasha couldn't keep the scowl off his face. "Of course it's meant for you. I carried that ring around in my pocket for three weeks before I found the perfect time to propose to you. I got so fucking anxious to give it to you I proposed to you in fucking bed. I put that ring on your ringer and you cried. Don't fucking tell me you can't keep that ring." He hadn't meant for it to sound angry, but he never was one to mind his temper.

"You don't need to remind me of that, Inuyasha. I'm very aware of what it was like when you proposed to me." She retuned his angry tone. "But it's different now. This is your mothers ring. Its not right for me to keep it!"

"Yes it is!" He argued, pushing the box back towards her.

"Give it to your girlfriend, or save it for your daughter, or someone you love but I. CANT. KEEP. IT."

Glaring at her, he matched her word for word. "Well I. AINT. TAKIN. IT."

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. "So, why are you here, Inuyasha? To argue with me?" She brought her hands up to her chest. "I don't get what you're doing."

He swallowed hard, the words he was so eager to speak last night suddenly sticking in his throat. "I, I miss you, Kagome."

Her gray eyes grew wide at his admission, as if she was shocked to hear that he would have any lingering feelings towards her. She gave a slow, sad nod, the fire suddenly out. "Yeah, I miss you too. But that's what happens when you break up."

She said it so easily, so suddenly it pierced his heart. It was true, fuck he didn't want it to be, but it was.

It was true, and it was all his fucking fault.

"We're not breaking up." He said finally, his tone leaving no room for argument.

She clicked her tongue. "Too little, too late for that, buddy."

"We're not over." He repeated. "I gave you 3 months of space, but that's over." He looked her fiercely in the eyes. "I wont let you go, Kagome."

~.~

Kagome shut the red door behind her, double checking to make sure it was locked. She didn't want to chance a drunk Hanyou making his way into her living room again.

It had been two days since he promised to see her, two days since he came back into her life, a drunk mess, promising to make her forgive him. Apparently he gave up quicker than she anticipated.

She walked down the steps, stopping at the stoop to stretch overhead. She put in her earbuds and began with a light jog. Running always put her in a good mood, somehow cleared her mind, and right now, she definitely needed an escape from silver haired ex boyfriends.

As she turned the corner to the park, another jogger sped up, then matched her pace. Kagome looked over, slightly freaked out, only to discover Inuyasha was shoulder to shoulder with her.

"Oh my god!" She cried out, coming to a hault. She placed her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?!"

He shrugged his right shoulder. "What's it look like? Joggin'."

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she stood up straight, her heart rate at a more acceptable speed. "But why here? Why with me?"

"Feh." He waved her off. "Don't be so conceited. Who says I'm joggin' with you?"

Kagome groaned as she put her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side. "Just leave me alone, Inuyasha."

"Like I said," He began to jog ahead of her. "I just came here for a run. Can you stop distracting me now?" He asked.

Inuyasha laughed to himself as she heard her grumble under her breath.

~.~

He seemed to be everywhere she went. She went to the grocery store to buy food for the week, and there he was, waiting outside, ready to carry the bags. She went for her evening run, he was there, in his running shoes, ready to keep her company. In the mornings, he left her favorite coffee on her car. When she came out of work she would sometimes find a flower, sometimes a note.

It was confusing and painful and annoying and endearing all at the same time. As much as she hated him, she loved him. As much as she wanted to forgive him, to have him come back into her life, into their home, into her bed, it was like their was a rock in her gut preventing her from moving forward. She wanted him, and wanted to push him away, all at once. The past three months he had been away, given her plenty of space, and it wasn't exactly easy, but anything was easier than this. Than him following her around, being kind and funny, making it all too easy to fall into a routine with him once again.

Today he was sitting in her hallway, _their_ old hallway, his back against her red door. He had a brown bag by his side. Kagomes mouth watered- she could practically tasted the udon he had brought.

"Why are you here?" She asked defeated.

A crooked smile broke across his face. "Why do ya think? I brought dinner."

~.~

"Why are you doing this?" She tried not to say the words angrily, but they still came out harsh. Kagome set the take out containers on the table as Inuyasha opened the cabinets to get the plates. Just like before. Just like normal. "This has to stop Inuyasha. You cant keep showing up where ever I am, waiting for me outside of my house." The hanyou took a seat closest to her, but she continued to stand.

" _Our_ house." He corrected. "And I need to. You wouldn't answer my calls, wouldn't talk to me!"

"That's because I didn't want to. Besides, you're going to make Kikyo upset if you continue on like this."

"I keep telling- We're not together." He tried, the words spilling out of his mouth. "Nothing is going on between us."

"Not _anymore_ , you mean?" She pressed her lips together.

Inuyasha shook his head, his short silver locks swaying. "Not anymore and not ever! I haven't spoken a word to her since that night. It was a misunderstanding. I keep trying to tell you-"

"I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm not interested in going through this another time, Inuyasha. I _know_ what I saw. And even-" She looked up towards the ceiling, avoiding his gaze or trying to stop tears, he wasn't sure. "Even if I didn't see you kissing her, how you acted was way over the line."

"I know." He leaned in closer. "I fucked up and I'm so, so sorry Kagome." She shook her head, leaning away from him.

"Is this what you came here for? To bring up the past? To make yourself feel better?"

"I came here to be with you." He admitted. "I cant stop because as soon as I think of you, I think of how much I love you. And I cant keep myself away. Somehow, I just wind up here." Kagome winced at his words, at his admission of love.

"I don't know what you expect me to say to that." She admitted. "You love me? If you loved me so much, why did you get close to Kikyo? Why did you leave our bed to go to her in the middle of the night?"

Kikyo was an old friend, an old ex. Not someone he had thought of in years, not until she ran into him at the park. Not until she wanted to catch up. Not until she poured out her soul to him, told him about all of the hardships she had going on.

Kikyo had been a pillar of support for him in high school. She had helped him through the death of his mother. He felt compelled, obligated to hear her out, see how he could help.

And it took a toll on his relationship.

At first, Kagome seemed skeptic, but understanding. But as Kikyos demands became more frequent, his fiancé made her suspicions clearly known.

But he assured her that nothing was wrong, nothing was happening. Even when she called in the middle of the night, saying she was outside and desperately needed to talk to him, he went to her. Like a fucking fool.

Kagome had followed them out, watched from the shadows as Kikyo clung to him in the dark. It was over the line. He would've ripped the man to shreds that dared to touch his fiancé like that. Yet for some reason, he expected her to be okay with it.

"If you loved me so much why did you do that to me? I loved you, so much Inuyasha. So much that the thought of being with anyone else never even entered my mind."

"But nothing _happened_." He restated. She was starting to cry and _fuck_ , it killed him. Turning away from him, she made a move to get up. Bitterly, she spit out the words that cut him deep.

"What does it matter? Its over with. _Were_ over with."

It was as if his last will of restraint was cut; He grabbed hold of her, pinning her slim body against his. She sat snug in his lap, muscular arms wrapped across her chest. She struggled against him, but his pure strength kept her firmly in place. "Let me go, Inuyasha!" She shouted.

It had been so long since he felt her, so long since she was in his arms. "Its not over with." He said, his face against hers. "I love you, Kagome. And I know you still love me."

She tried to wiggle free. "I don't. I hate you!" She screamed. "Let me go!" Kagome wasn't afraid, she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her. But she didn't want to be restrained by him either.

"Nothing happened between me and Kikyo." She turned her head to shoot him an angry look, before abruptly jerking her head away. "It was wrong of me to get so involved. Even though you warned me that she was into me… I should've fucking listened. I fucked up Kagome. Im sorry."

"Doesn't matter." She said as she struggled. "I don't love you anymore. In fact, I'm dating someone, and _he_ wouldn't appreciate this."

A sharp growl came from deep in Inuyashas chest. "That's a lie. I can smell it in your scent. You don't hate me, and you aint with anyone. I'll fucking kill any guy that gets near you."

"Let me go." She said again, her voice firm. "I don't love you. Let me go and leave."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You still love me. I know you do. I gave you your space, but I aint about to let you go. I want to come home. I know you still love me, and I know you still _want_ me. Let me come home." He moved his hand towards her chin, capturing her mouth in a fierce kiss. She bit down on his bottom lip, drawing deep red blood. The taste mingled, making the angry encounter taste bitter. But even still, she kissed him back. Kagome twisted in Inuyasha's lap until she was straddling him. She broke the kiss, leaving him panting, wanting, only to slap him hard across his right cheek.

"I'm so mad at you!" She panted. "I hate you." She ground her teeth.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You love me. Just like I love you."

Another slap. Another denial. He growled and she sank into him. Hot and fiery, her kiss sending pleasure straight to his core. She fingernails dug into his shoulders, urging him on, showing her rage. Inuyasha let his hands roam down her back, delighting in the feel of her, until they came to the round curves of her ass. He gripped it with both hands, squeezing and giving her right cheek a slap. She cried out and ground her hips against him. It was all he could take; after months of her absence the slightest touch from her was driving him wild. He held her tight, finally able to look her fully in her eyes.

She was angry, furious, but there was still love in her eyes. It was buried deep, behind the passion and resentment and betrayal. Underneath that all was love. He'd let her hit him until she was sated. He'd somehow temper that rage until she could be calm. But he knew if he left, it might really be over.

Inuyasha ran his tongue down her neck, nipping at the soft flesh. "I love you, I love you, Kagome." He repeated over and over like a mantra. She moaned, a sound he had only heard in his dreams these last 3 months. "Inuyasha…" She said, her voice breathy, needy, before she pulled him in closer for a kiss.

Finally, he was home.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so mad at myself for missing basically the entire Inu-Kag week : ( I had a bunch of stuff I started working on, so I'm just going to upload them any way! This one is pretty fluffy!

Day 4 Affection

Inuyasha clenched his fists by his side as he tried his damnedest to control his breathing. He was sure, fucking _positive,_ that Kagome was trying to kill him. He took a deep breath in, a sweet torture if there ever was one, and tried to keep his body from reacting. She had her bare thighs straddled around him, the thin purple fabric of her pajama shorts bunched up due to her legs being spread wide, forcing it to cup the curves of her ass, making her already plump rear look even more tempting.

And Gods, this position was _hell_. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands up her sides, slowly, deliberately teasing the curves of her chest before cupping the back of her neck and dragging her down for a long kiss. He wanted to taste her, wanted to feel her body, the softness of her flesh, make her shiver from excitement.

But instead, he clenched his fists, his sharp claws digging into his calloused palms, making his nose twitch from the irony scent of blood. Kagome bobbed her head a bit to the left, considering his face, taking into account "his part" or whatever the hell she was saying. Her words were blurring; it was hard to concentrate on anything but hiding his raging erection.

"Aint you done yet?" He ground out, somehow eager to get him off of him and dreading it altogether. As much as this position was torture, Gods it was fucking bliss. What a lucky bastard he was to have Kagome on his lap.

Trimming his bangs.

"Almost!" She smiled, making another careful cut. She had cornered him after her bath, a comb and scissors in hand. He knew what she was like when she got into her 'grooming' moods. She always wanted to brush and braid his hair, but knew better than to ask unless they were alone. Inuyasha would often return the favor, taking great care with her silky black hair. To be honest, he liked having her sit behind him, the comb lightly scratching his head as it made its long strokes through his silver locks. Kagome was careful not to pull, gentle in her movements. It seemed intimate and affectionate, but definitely something just for the two of them. The scissors, however, were a new addition.

Kagome had claimed the ends of his hair were beginning to look a little dull; that every 6 weeks he should 'trim' his hair to keep it healthy. And besides that, his bangs were starting to look shaggy. At first he wasn't thrilled with the sudden critique on his hair, and honestly thought it useless hassle, but Kagome just stared at him with that big smile of hers, so he turned his back to indicate that she could do as she pleased.

"Just cut it all off." He said, listening to the sharp sound of the scissors working against his hair. This was the first time someone had done this for him. He wondered what it would be like to have hair as short as Kagome's mother. Playfully she smacked his shoulder. "I would never!" She had said. "Your hair is way too gorgeous to be short. Besides, if I cut it, then I wouldn't be able to play with it!"

Inuyasha had blushed, unintentionally, from her sweet words. But that was nothing in comparison to the scarlet color he wore when Kagome crawled from behind him, trying to maneuver into the right position to trim his bangs. Finding it awkward to cut his hair from the side, struggled to find the right spot to do her work.

"Who cares what it looks like? Just cut them already." He tried to soothe her worry.

She rolled her eyes, as if he had said the most ridiculous thing in the world. "The bangs are the most important part, dog boy. They frame your face."

"Who cares about that?" He scoffed, reflexively folding his arms into his large sleeves. That was when he felt the pressure of her, light but present, gloriously settle in his lap, her creamy thighs parted on each side of him. Too stunned to comment, he watched her as she smiled at him, eye bright and full of mischief.

"I do." She said, leaning in to give his left cheek a quick kiss.

Soft and fleeting, and far too short, leaving him hungry for more, making him more aware of her body and every beautiful curve that he was dying to explore.

So he clenched his hands, needed to keep himself busy, needed to keep his thoughts off of the strap of her tank top, the way it kept falling off her shoulder and _Gods,_ did that turn him on. She inspected her handiwork once more before she smiled her approval. "There, all set!"

"Thanks." He muttered, the words sticking in his throat. He suddenly wished he had more hair to cut. Now that she had finished, she would leave his lap and then-

What?

It dawned on him that they were alone. At her house, in her room, isolated from everyone. Her family was fast asleep, their friends on the other side of the well. Sure, he couldn't fulfill _all_ of his fantasies with her, but what was stopping him from showing her a little affection? A token of his gratitude for a job well done? Before she had the opportunity to move, he snaked his arms around her sides, his palms traveling up her back, holding her close.

"In-Inuyasha?" She questioned. She wasn't afraid, he could smell that in her scent.

No, from what he gathered, she was _pleasantly_ surprised.

The hanyou sat up a little straighter, a crooked smirk revealing his white fang. "I'm just showing my appreciation." He placed a feather light kiss on her lips, a test to see if she would allow it, not daring to move away. He could hear the breath catch in her throat, could feel her heart speed up. "My thanks."

Kagome gave him a seductive smile. Was she really the sweet innocent girl he met by the tree all those years ago? "If I knew this is how you'd repay me," She said as she hooked her arms around his neck, pressing close against him, "I think I'll need to do this more often." Kagome closed the distance, lost in his kiss.

From the way she tasted, he couldn't agree more.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hold him down!" The masculine voice cried, competing against the frantic beating of the monitors, "We need back up in here, STAT!" There was an urgency in the strangers tone, a sense of danger if his request was not heeded. The machines went wild, collecting data and alerting staff the patient was in critical condition.

"Get these fuckin' wires offa' me!" The hanyo roared, tearing at the invading tubes and monitors attached to his body. Amber eyes roved over the large figures, clad in scrubs and face masks. He knew not a soul in the room, had no fucking clue how he got there. His heart sped up, panic stirring deep in his chest. Where the hell was he, and where was Kagome?

"KAGOME!" It came out a feral snarl, the sound of an animal, scared and dangerous

Amber eyes darted, scanning the room looking for his fiancé. He looked mad, every part the savage beast his ancestors had been accused of. The sterile aroma of the hospital was making him dizzy, making the other smells more prominent. The doctors fucking reeked, there was sickness in every corner of the room. But no Kagome. The raven haired woman was no where to be found, her soothing scent completely absent, desperately needed in the crazy mess. "Where is Kagome?!" He raged, teeth bared for anyone who dared approach him.

"We don't know who you're talking about!" The doctor shouted, trying to reason with his patient. His face was full of concern as he gripped Inuyashas shoulders, trying his hardest to push the hanyou back against the bed. "You must stay calm! Your brain injury-"

Sitting up with demon force, shrugging his arms free of the nuisance equipment and attendants he attempted to stand in search of Kagome. His head felt dizzy as white spots clouded his vision; raising a clawed hand to his head, he tried to steady himself. He had to find her.

A snake demon entered the room, his scaled body slithering along side him. In one quick move, the snake wrapped his body around the dog demon, contracting to keep the injured man still.

"Now!" He cried, alerting the doctors to inject Inuyasha with a series of strong tranquilizers. He felt his jaw go slack as his vision blurred.

~.~

"Inuyasha?" He could make out the muffled voice of Miroku, the steady rhythm of the machines beeping in the background. "Inuyasha, are you awake?" His friend repeated.

Raising a clawed hand to his forehead Inuyasha rubbed his temples. Mirokus volume was unbearably loud. His head was throbbing and he had no fucking idea why. He was at a hospital, although he couldn't pinpoint which one, and for some his lecherous best friend was sitting in the bedside chair, not his fiancé. "Where's Kagome?" He rasped out, his throat astoundingly sore.

"Kagome?" The mans voice hitched, the sound ringing like a bell, causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten against his head. Gritting his teeth, he let out a rugged hiss. "What the hell?" He said more to himself than to Miroku.

"You were in an accident." Miroku answered. "About a month ago. It was a rainy night and we think- we think your motorcycle hit a wet patch. You crashed into a telephone pole. You've been in a coma this whole time-"

"Wheres Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again. "Was she with me? Is she alright?" Anxiety began to flood him. Miroku seemed reluctant to answer his question. There was no sign of Kagome anywhere; her scent was totally absent from the room. If she wasn't hurt, if she was okay, she would have to be physically pried away from him if he was bound to a hospital bed, he was sure of that.

Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes at his friend, opening and closing his mouth, looking more like a fish than a person, as if trying to form the words and failing.

"Where is she?" He repeated, his tone low and dangerous. "Is she hurt?" He asked, his voice trembling. "Did I- Did I _hurt_ her?" Sitting up, breath becoming

"Inuyasha…" Miroku licked his lips, stalling for time, still trying to find the right words. "You guys broke up like half a year ago."

The breath left his body, coming out in a great _whoosh_. "Br-broke up?" He stammered. "We wouldn't fucking break- _AH_ " His head ached, fucking throbbed. Throwing his hands up towards his ears, he took unsteady breaths, trying to calm himself down. Miroku bolted up from his chair and rushed towards the bed, hands hovering over the hanyou, unsure how to help but eager to do so. Inuyasha waved him away, looking up at him once he regained control of his breathing. His serious expression looked more severe than usual, his eyes red and blood shot, boring into the man who claimed he and Kagome would break up. _Seriously_? They were solid. There was no possible way.

"Cut the crap," He shot him an angry expression. "Kagome wouldn't break up with me."

"Inuyasha, I think I should get the doctor-" His blue eyes were wide with worry.

"I'm fine, except for the fact that I'm hearing you ramble instead of calling Kagome here."

''

Miroku did that thing again, that annoying move where he opened and closed his mouth without fucking saying anything. Finally, he swallowed hard before he spoke. "Inuyasha, you broke up with her…like six months ago. You're- you're dating Kikyo now."

The hanyou scowled at his _supposed_ best friend. "Bullshit." Miroku turned his head, calling for a nurse, uttering some crap about a head injury. Reaching out, he grabbed Miroku's wrist, forcing his attention back to him. "I wouldn't do that." He growled. "I wouldn't break up with her! I wouldn't-" The monitors began to go crazy as his heart rate spiked, his breathing shot up and his blood pressure rose to dangerous levels. "I wouldn't- I wouldn't-" He ground out through clenched teeth, as if even thinking of the act would send him over the edge. Nurses rushed in, a blur of white uniforms pushing Miroku away, calling some numbered code into the intercom. Miroku looked at him from the corner, worried, frightened as he tried to explain to a nurse the situation. "Miroku!" He yelled, desperate to make him understand. "Miroku! Get Kagome here! I don't know what- FUCK get away from me!" He violently shrugged off the attendants that were eagerly trying to calm him down, the other injecting a powerful sedative into his IV. "Miroku! Get Kagome! GET KAGOM-"

His last thoughts were of her as his head swam and the world turned black.


	7. Chapter 7

A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys blew me away! Based on everyones reaction, I've decided to make this longer- hope you enjoy!

~.~

Missing Pt. II

The moment he came to he could feel the change in the room. He didn't need to open his eyes to know Kagome was there; her very presence seemed to set the room alive with electricity. Turning his head towards her direction he called out to her, his voice gruff. "K'gome." The word felt strange on his tongue, as if it was taboo or foreign. "Hey." She said, voice soft, worried. She leaned towards him and reached out for his hand. So small and soft; it seemed out of place here. Lazily, he blinked against the florescent hospital lights to make out her figure.

Her hair was shorter, cut to her shoulders in a sweet bob. She had never worn it that short before, always preferring to keep it long. When had she cut it?

"I'm so glad you're okay." She let out a shaky breath, full of relief. She smiled, but it faltered, but she was quick to catch herself. It seemed sad and hollow and he wanted none of it. It was an image he'd rather forget. She gave his hand a small squeeze.

"I thought I hurt you." He rasped. "When- When I didn't see you here, I thought you-"

Kagome shook her head quickly, her lips pressed tightly together, stopping his unnecessary worry. "No." She said. "You were alone." Inuyasha nodded, looking up towards the ceiling. "Did I-" He bit his bottom lip, afraid of his question, afraid of her answer. "Did I hurt anyone?" It was something he could only trust to hear from her, something he would only be able to handle if it came from Kagome, the guilt and pressure of it a weight on his chest.

"No." He released the breath he didn't know he was holding, relief flooding over him. She tried to smile at him, to seem reassuring but it just made him feel more guilty from some reason. "The only person you hurt was yourself, dummy." Her voice sounded more robust, and finally, _finally_ , it seemed normal. "How many times have I told you not to ride when it rained? I heard you weren't even wearing your helmet! Inu-"

Inuyasha hissed as he brought his free hand to his head, cradling it. It was completely fake, but it was effective; it cut her nagging off in its tracks. Maybe this brain injury had its perks. Kagome apologized, straightening her back a bit, leaning away. _Damn,_ he hadn't meant to make her do that.

"You cut your hair." He said. "It looks nice." Kagome smiled, a real smile, _finally_. She thanked him, tucking a nervous lock behind her ear.

"You got a cut yourself." She teased, gesturing to the left side of his head. It had been shaved for the surgery, when a series of staples had been placed to help him heal. He doubted they had to be there long, his healing far superior than a humans. His hair however, was a different matter. It grew out slowly, which normally was great- he kept his hair short and didn't need to visit the barber as often. But when the side of your head was shaved it gave a different feeling. Kagome smiled at him, examining the look, making him fidget under her stare. "How is it that you can make this look cool? Seriously, only _you_ would be able to make staples look sexy." He wasn't sure why a small compliment from his fiancé made him blush, but damn it, it did.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, as if thinking of what to say next. Finally, she spoke, happy to have found the right thing to say. "So, when do you get to go home?"

"I can be discharged as soon as tomorrow. They said I only need 24 hours observation without my stats changing. They said as long as I have someone at home to watch out for me I should be fine. Bed rest and all that shit." She seemed to brighten at the news.

"That's really good." She smiled. "I'm really happy for you."

"Feh, I hope you're ready for this. I'm going to be milking this for all its worth. Maid Kagome has been a fantasy of mine for a _long_ time." He wiggled his dark brows as he smirked. Inuyasha could tell that it threw her off, the slight change in her face, the way she seemed to be at a loss for words. Normally she would be all over an admission like that, taking any opportunity to flirt when she could. But now, she just looked lost and confused, like she couldn't string together the sentence she needed to say.

"M-Miroku told me that you… that you're missing a big chunk of time." She said uncertainly.

"Feh." He waived off the idea. It was true, he lost _some_ time. But a month. _Only_ a month.

When he was in a damn coma. "Not a big gap. Just the time when I was out. That idiot doesn't know what the hell he's talking about."

Kagome shook her head. "He- He said you've lost more than six months. Maybe more."

"The only thing I've lost is the patience for this bullshit joke." He grumped. "I just want to go home and get into our bed." He gripped her hand tighter, causing her to look down that their joined fingers, as if she had forgotten they were there. "It feels like so long since I've been with you." He admitted, sounding more vulnerable than Kagome could remember hearing.

"Inuyash- Inuyasha…. We're not… We're not-" She worried her bottom lip. "We're not together anymore." Her blue eyes were wide and teary.

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, taking deep, ragged breaths in through his nose. "No." He managed out, the word tight, leaving no room for argument. "That's not possible." Kagome shrugged her right shoulder, like she couldn't even muster the energy for both. She looked deflated; defeated.

"How?" He asked, tone angry.

Kagome let out a bitter laugh. "I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask about your love story with Kikyo." She removed her hand, as if remembering he wasn't hers to hold. Not anymore, at least. He gave her a sharp look, clearly unhappy with how this conversation was going. Kagome shrugged again, Gods, she was doing that a lot today, looking uncomfortable and unsure. She took a deep breath before she began.

"We met her at your 10 year reunion, she said that she was looking to remodel her kitchen. It was awkward and seemed like small talk, because honestly, who hires their engaged ex-boyfriend to fix their house? But she called you and became a really big client. She was calling you all the time, texting you." She gave him a half smile. "You became friends again. Suddenly it wasn't about drywall; you were interested in her. She was having a lot of personal problems and you felt like you needed to be there for her."

Inuyasha studied her, amber eyes taking in every inch of Kagome. She was tense and sad; it felt like she was telling a story about someone else, not her recollection of their split. "By the time I confronted you… you already had feelings for her." She looked down, fidgeting, like she was somehow the one at fault.

"I wouldn't do that." He said after a long stretch of silence. "I wouldn't- I couldn't- _damn."_ He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't- I never felt like that about Kikyo- I never fucking loved her. We dated years ago in high school. It was puppy love at best."

"Well, this time around it was more, I guess."

"Bullshit." He spat out, he turned to look at her, his eyes molten, serious. He reached out to her and gave a silent shout of triumph when she didn't pull away.

"I'm in love with you, Kagome. _Only_ you." She gave him a sad smile. Not the thing he wanted to see.

"For now."

He refused to drop her gaze, fearing that once he did, it would be over. If he looked away, it would mean everything she and Miroku was saying was true. That he wasn't engaged to Kagome.

And that was fucking unacceptable.

So he held her there, locked in a battle of blue and amber.

Not even when Kikyo walked in the room did he look away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thank you everyone that has been following along with this story and reviewing! The response was way more than I expected. I have a clear storyline for this in my head, and if anyone is interested I'm more than happy to write it! As always, thanks so much for reading!

Note: I've been posting the past two chapters in my one shots, but I decided to make it its own story! I'll post chapter 3 in the one shots, moving on will post it in _Missing_ ( s/13336246/1/Missing)

~.~

Missing Pt. III

He could hear her footsteps rushing towards him, his name falling off her lips in a rush. Even as she began to approach, Inuyasha refused to turn her way, choosing instead to hold Kagome prisoner with his stare. He could see it in her face, the uncertainty, the guilt, like she had done something terribly wrong and had just been caught; as Kikyo got closer to his bed, Kagome waivered, turning her gaze down. He felt rage building up, threatening to boil over as he continued to stare at her, looking fucking _ashamed_. Ashamed! Like she had done something wrong! She fidgeted, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Kikyo called out to his name once more, her voice a mix of relieved and sad, trying her best to break him from his daze. "You're finally-"

A sharp growl cut her off mid-sentence, an animalistic warning, making Kikyo jump back. Inuyasha sharply turned his head, eyes narrowed in anger with a scowl on his face, looking almost feral. "Leave." He snarled, fanged bared. The dog demons attempts to scare off the intruder might have worked on someone with a weaker will, but Kikyo was no stranger to the primal side of the hanyou. Instead of running for the hills, she simply frowned, not moving forward, but neither heeding his request. "Fucking _go!_ " He practically barked out, tone severe, harsh.

"What lies have you been filling his head with?" Kikyo demanded, arms crossed over her chest to cut a more imposing figure, a true feat for a woman who measure no more than 5'4. Her accusation seemed to rattle Kagome, who had chosen to keep unusually quiet, her face contorting with anger. "I didn't do anything like that!" She snapped. Even though Inuyasha was on her side, because _of course_ he was going to back her up, when she felt wronged her voice could be somewhat shrill; his ears flattened as she continued her assault. "He's got amnesia. He doesn't remember us breaking up."

"Were _not_ broken up!" He interjected, teeth clenched, trying to make her understand.. Kagome raised her brows, giving Kikyo a rather smug look. "See?" She asked, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Maybe if you were here, you'd know what was going on with him."

"He's been unconscious for a month." She justified. Inuyasha flicked his gaze towards her, keeping watch between the women standing on either side of him. "I had to work! As soon as I got the call that he woke up I got on the next flight to the city. Not that I have to explain myself to _you._ " Kikyo added in for good measure. "Why are you even here? I thought you were banned." Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that she looked self-satisfied with her last remark.

"Banned?" He echoed, totally confused because how the hell would _Kagome_ get banned from anywhere? _Finally_ Kagome looked his way, like she just remembered he was in the fucking room; she blushed. Any other time he would've found it cute, this embarrassment and possibly funny story, but now he was feeling nothing short of rage. " _Banned?"_ He spoke slower, angrier, making the machines to beep furiously. Great. Another damn spike in his blood pressure.

Another 24 hours in this God forsaken hell. A nurse promptly ran in, her hand readied on a walkie; clearly she had heard tales of his previous outbursts and was ready to call for backup immediately. "What's happening here?" She asked. Inuyasha was quick to answer that nothing was wrong, but Kikyo felt it was her place to interject. "She's not supposed to be here." She said, like it explained the entire situation. "She was banned from this hospital room last month. She's upsetting him."

Inuyasha had never felt pure rage before. He'd been mad, furious- sure. Dangerously angry? Yeah, he'd been accused of that. But rage? The kind so potent and powerful that he could take his supernatural strength and snap a neck in half? No, he hadn't felt that before, but _fuck_ he was feeling it now. He had never thought it would be directed at his high school ex-girlfriend, but stranger things had happened.

Like everyone fucking telling him he dumped Kagome.

" _She's_ not upsetting me." He ground out, trying to keep his cool. The nurse looked unimpressed, tilting her head to get a better look at Kagome. "Ma'am, is it true you were banned?" Kagome looked down at the floor and nodded. "I was given permission to come today. But I don't want to cause a problem."

"Special permission?" The nurse questioned, eyeing Kagome suspiciously. She nodded again, eyes still downcast. She considered Inuyasha, looking ready to rip the wires and IVs out of his arms as she questioned the woman on the side of him. She walked to the monitors, checking his vitals before she took her leave. The room felt stiff and awkward, the task seeming to take an eternity. When she was finished, she recorded the information on his chart. "Whatever your problems are, I suggest you work them out outside of the room. He needs peace and quiet, not a catfight." Thinking it was best for the patient to give a warning and space, she decided to momentarily back off. "If there's anymore trouble you're both out." She added as she walked out the door.

"I-I should go." Kagome stammered. Inuyasha whipped around to look up at her, pressing her lips together nervously. When did she start fidgeting so damn much? "No." He said sternly, but she only smiled at him in response. "I'm really glad you're okay, Inuyasha." She leaned down and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a gentle hug. He brought his hands up to her back, feeling more like a zombie than a person as she embraced her. She was leaving? _Leaving?_

Inuyasha breathed in, closing his eyes as he indulged in the spice of her natural scent and the cherry blossom body was she used. She inhaled and he felt her chest tremble.

This was a goodbye hug.

Panic struck him, that was the only was to describe what he did next. Locking his arms around her back, he pulled Kagome towards his chest. She yelped as her cheek was smushed, causing her lips to pucker. "Inuyasha!" She bucked, trying to get free of his hold. "Let me go!" The hanyou shook his head. "No." He answered, sounding more like a child throwing a tantrum than a full grown man. "Not until you promise you won't leave." He heard her sigh in frustration. "Inuyasha!" She protested, wiggling hopelessly against him.

"Inuyasha, let her go." Kikyo's tone left no room for guessing. She wasn't at all impressed by this show of affection. Nostrils flaring, his fiancé pressed against him in a body lock, he finally felt assured enough to address Kikyo the way his demon was demanding him to. "I don't know what the fuck you're doing here, but I want you to go." He argued. "She," he started, moving his right arm to motion to the woman held hostage, "isn't going anywhere. She's my fucking fiancé. I don't know what bullshit your trying to sell, but you need to fucking go." Kagome struggled beneath his grasp.

To her credit, Kikyo did her best to hide her pain. She processed his words, trying to swallow her feelings. "You- You're with me now." She tried, confidence breaking at the sight of her boyfriend gripping onto another woman for dear life. He shook his head, somehow making it look threatening, dangerous. When he spoke, it was low, wild. "Go." Kikyo looked up to the ceiling, trying to blink back her tears. "I'll go, for today. I- I wont hold this against you… you're sick." Her voice dropped. Finally, she took a deep breath and turned away. Stopping in the doorframe, she spoke, refusing to look back lest she lose her nerve. "I'll be back tomorrow."

It wasn't until Inuyasha was sure that she had left that he focused his attention on Kagome; she had stopped trying to fight against him, his demon strength no match for her. "Inuyasha?" She tried. "This- this is really uncomfortable. Let me go?" It came out as a question, pleading.

"I meant what I said." Inuyasha swept his thumb over her back, trying to soothe her, trying to soothe himself. "I'll let you go if you promise you won't go. We need-" Inuyasha stuttered. "We need to talk."

Kagome sighed beneath him, clearly defeated. "Fine," she said. "Let's talk."


	9. Chapter 9

Just a little something I finally got around to that's been hanging around in my unfished folder :)

Milkshakes

It was a beautiful location. Kagome had taken painstaking care to choose _just_ the right spot- lush green grass, meticulously maintained, just on the edge of the river. It looked idyllic, like something she dreamed of as a child when she played pretend with her dolls, or later, when she leafed through wedding magazines as she planned her big day.

 _Their_ big day. She had to keep reminding herself of that. The wedding planner suggested that they have the ceremony facing south so that they could get as much sunlight as possible; She was right, it look gorgeous. The large arches were draped in pristine white linen, placed strategically down the aisle on the way to the alter. There was even a chandler, dripping in tear drop jewels that would hang overhead. It really was everything she had pictured.

So why had she run?

She could hear the music playing for her, the telltale sign that the crowd should rise, that she would be making her grand entrance. But instead, she ducked down, lowering herself in the back seat so that the driver wouldn't catch sight of her, the petticoat under princess style white gown making the task especially difficult. She had chosen his car because she knew he would be the first to leave and she could make her escape. That was the easy answer. She had chosen _him,_ because when she saw his silver hair, white ears peeking out, heard his voice for the first time in years, she felt like her soul was on fire. All these years later and he still had that affect on her. The car door opened and she felt her heart stop, heard the driver lumber onto the black leather seats with a grunt. He leaned his head back, silver hair thrown up into a bun, perhaps to look more respectable. Or maybe it was just easier to carry the equipment. He let out a long suffering sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Get out Kagome." He said, totally drained. Like he didn't have time for a runaway bride hiding in his car.

The nerve!

Kagome felt her stomach drop to the floor. She was found out so quickly. He hadn't even started the car! "Can't you just drive?" Kagome groaned, looking over her shoulder then back at the hanyou, trying to convey the urgency. Seriously, how could he not pick up on the situation?

"Are you kidding?" He scoffed. "I don't take orders from you, princess." He hadn't seen Kagome in almost a decade, and it seemed like she was still the same. Sure, she had filled out (it was some sort of unique torture to keep his eyes off her breasts- that cut was _low_ ) but her bossy attitude seemed unchanged. Hitting the unlock button he said, "Get out. They're looking for you. In case you missed it, that music is your cue."

" _Please_ Inuyasha!" She hadn't meant to make her voice that loud or whiny, but he was _seriously_ infuriating. She wasn't acting like he worked for her, she was clearly in a bad spot. "I'm desperate, damn it! _Please_?" She bit her bottom lip in worry, blue eyes wide and pleading. He turned to look at her, _finally_ , and he lost the battle. He had never been able to deny her anything, especially when she looked that worried. "Fuck!" He cursed in annoyance. "You really want to leave?" He asked. She quickly answered yes, obviously worried she would be seen.

"Don't tell Miroku I was the one that got you out. When you tell this story to people you say you hitched a ride out of here, or walked or flew off on a fucking unicorn. Got it?"

"Got it." She said, nodding quickly, looking around. "Can we go?"

He looked at her incredulously, dark brows raised, mouth hanging open. "Go where?"

Kagome gave him a smile, the saddest looking excuse he had ever seen. "Can we get a milkshake?" He looked dumbfounded, echoing her answer. "Yeah, I really, really want a thick, chocolate milkshake." Inuyasha blinked back his surprise, then faced forward to insert his key.

When was the last time he saw her? It was at some party, some loud event where it was hard to pick anyone out, but his eyes were always drawn to her. She had given him a hug that day, and promised they would get together soon. They had been close in high school, good friends until senior year when she dated Hojo. It became harder to be around her then. Having a soul crushing obsession on your friend turned out to be much more painful when some other guy had his arm around her waist. They never got together after that. They went to college and drifted apart. She continued to date Hojo, and he dated numerous women, some more seriously than others. But always, in the back of his mind, she was there.

It seemed like forever until his engine started, his speedy red sports car roaring to life then pulling out of the driveway. What in the world was he doing?

"So, this seems like a monumentally bad idea." He glanced back at her in the rearview window. "What the hell made you do this? And hide in a _dog demons_ car for christs sake? You had to of known that I'd smell you out."

Damn. She really hadn't thought of that.

"I was just thinking that instead of getting married today I had better go pay my overdue library fines." She mocked smiled at him, climbing over into the front seat. He pushed her oversized dress out of the way as she plodded through. "Of course I left because I can't go through with it." She moaned, covering her face with her hands. "I heard you telling Miroku that you were leaving so I just- I made a spit second decision and ran to your car."

"Don't you think there was a better time to make that decision? Maybe like the rehearsal dinner? The week before? Fuck, what about when you raided Cinderella's castle and stole her dress?" Kagome frowned as she looked down, muttering that the dress what pretty.

"This is the worst fucking day." He complained, gripping the steering wheel. Kagome could have killed him in that moment. Their separation hasn't made him any less dramatic.

"Yeah, this must be a real drag for you." She said, tone dry. "I've only disappointed 150 people and broken Hojo's heart, not to mention I probably made my Grampa have an aneurism, but yeah, having to give an old friend a lift must be real hard." She was taking it out on Inuyasha, and Gods, it wasn't fair, but he was the only target and she was high strung.

"Seems like you know the stakes are pretty high, so why don't we turn around and you can get the hell out of my car and get married?" He hadn't meant it to sound as crass as it came out, but he meant it. This was no way to go about the situation. She owed it to the people there to let them know she was bailing. She definitely owed it to Hojo. Sure, from what he could remember he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed- the guy probably didn't have an original thought his entire life- but he always came across as a decent guy, as much as it killed him to admit it. When he was an angsty teenager he used to day dream about beating the dude to a pulp, but as he got older, and their relationship seemed as steady and solid as ever, he had to accept that the girl he had pined over for years was in a serious, committed relationship, and Hojo made her happy. Or, at least that's what he had thought until 5 minutes ago. Kagome looked at him, wide eyed and began to bawl, streaks of black mascara running down her cheeks. Inuyasha shrank back, shoulders raised in alarm. He hadn't meant to do _that_.

"D-Don't cry!" He yelped. "You've gotta understand how fucking weird this is for me." He explained, trying to say something, anything to make her stop. "I haven't seen you in person in what? 9 years? 10? Miroku asked me to help set up his DJ equipment for a gig, I had no idea it was your fucking wedding. I do a favor and all of a sudden I have a chick I haven't seen since high school camped out in my damn car asking me to help her run away." She sniffled, her bottom lip trembling as she tried to hold back another outburst. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to go back?" He tried, taking care to use a gentler tone. She nodded, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. "Yeah, I- I'm not going back. If I do, I'll get suckered into doing it. I'll lose my nerve."

"Suckered in?" He echoed. He had to admit, the case of the rogue bride was intriguing. It was strange to see the woman who always seemed so self-assured and confident so utterly defeated looking. It was one of the things that had drawn him to her. She radiated happiness like the fucking sun back then. It was hard to find someone that held up to her, even after all these years. When he walked into the reception area, carrying Miroku's speakers and ever saw the their names.. it felt like a punch in the gut. He wanted to see her, and at the same time.. he wasn't sure he wanted to torture himself like that.

Kagome swallowed hard. "I feel like my life just… _happened_ to me. Hojo asked me out, and my friends kept saying I should say yes. He was a nice guy, and I didn't have any complaints and it just- it just kept going. Whenever I said I had second thoughts everyone kept saying how lucky I was. That's all anyone ever says to me- I'm so lucky to have a guy like Hojo, and I am! He's good, and kind and caring-"

"And you don't love him." He finished for her. It wasn't hard to guess. He couldn't lie, it felt good to say.

"Yeah." She admitted, "I don't love him." She bit her bottom lip nervously. "I thought when we went to college we would break up but things were just _fine._ Then we graduated and were both looking for a place to live, and he asked me to move in… and it just made sense. I kept thinking 'this is what adult life is. This feeling is just being bored. This must be what love is.' So I stuffed those feelings down. He proposed, in front of _everyone_ and how do you say no to that? And then my mom and my friends were so excited to plan and it did start to get exciting… but then when I saw you today it all sort of hit me. I'm marrying Hojo. _I'm actually marrying Hojo._ And I knew I couldn't. I keep letting things just happen-"

Now he was even more confused. Sure, some of what she had said before made sense. When they were younger he had always thought he could make her happier, but he chalked that up to being bitter. He had never seen her overly thrilled to be with him, just content. But he figured that's what kind of person she was- not huge into PDA (which really made no sense, if he really thought about it. Kagome was one of the most touchy-feely people he had ever met) "What the hell do I have to do with any of this?" He asked. She took a moment before she answered, nerves getting the best of her.

"I had the biggest crush on you, you know." She looked at him from the corner of her eye; admitting her schoolgirl love still not easy as an adult. "I kept waiting for you to ask me out, but my friends said you didn't like me, and by junior year when you still didn't ask me out, I got the hint. When Hojo asked me to be his girlfriend everyone thought it was a good idea to help get over you, and he was such a ncie guy… and then it was just… okay. Not horrible, not great. Just good. Alright. I was just coasting with Hojo… not living." Kagome leaned her head back in embarrassment. "I saw you today out the window and I felt like my heart stopped. I was so happy and nervous and anxious to see you. I realized I never felt that way with Hojo. I thought I should've taken a shot back then, even if you rejected me. I should've worked up the nerve to ask out someone I liked, not someone who was just nice. I heard you were going and it was like my last opportunity to take control of my life was leaving." Kagome took a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing as the tears welled up in her eyes. "I saw you today and I felt like I got my pulse back."

Inuyasha didn't quite know what to say to any of that- her confession, his apparent role in her younger life and what he seemed to represent now. "I'm not saying that you're my answer or anything. Its not like I've been in love with you all these years, because that would be weird" _Damn, she was rambling!_ " Or that you deserve this burden I'm putting on you or I expect anything from you." She said, holding her hands up in defense. "I'm just saying- Gods, I feel so stupid." She tried to take several steadying breaths. After a moment of quiet, Inuyasha finally spoke.

"But you don't regret it?" He asked. "You're not _going_ to regret it? Running off with me?" He liked the way that sounded. Running off. With me. He had to be sure she wasn't making a mistake before he got too ahead of himself.

She shook her head. "I should have done this a long time ago."

"Okay." He let out a sigh. He was committed now. He was helping her run away from a stable and secure future. Maybe one day he would tell her about how badly he wanted her in high school. About how as an adult he still thought of her. About how even now, he was still so in love with the pieces of her he could remember. He had the feeling that he would have plenty of time to convey his feelings. She might not want him; she might prefer her space or maybe she wasn't even interested in him anymore. But he wouldn't be such a fool as to let his cowardice get the best of him a second time. Seeing Kagome again, having her by his side was his second chance, and he wasn't going to waste it.

"So, extra thick milkshakes?" He asked, finally letting a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, extra thick. Like _triple_ thick."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh

She had jumped into his car by choice, knowing it was his. Fuck, she had said he made her feel alive again. He hadn't planned to see her and she hadn't planned to run. But here she was, like some sort of miracle.

Like hell he was letting her go this time.


	10. Chapter 10

This started out as fluff and ended up… _this_. I don't really write smut often, but I guess I was just in a mood lol Hope it's okay and not too awkward!

Warning: Smut

Slow burn

His kisses were sweet and languid, feather light and drugging. Each tender caress, soft and tantalizingly slow, followed open mouthed, sloppy kisses that left a wet trail on her bare skin, setting a fire in her belly, leaving her with chills. He was in no hurry to go lower, to explore the places he had only dreamed about, so often bared for the world to see, but completely out of reach. He would venture there in time; he had waited long, so _very_ long to touch her, and these things could not be rushed. Soft, supple skin, her body writhing beneath him, the throaty moan she emitted as she gasped in pleasure when his clawed hand trailed along her collar bone, dancing over her breasts; he wanted to commit it all to memory, so he could live on these moments later. He drank her in, letting his senses become overwhelmed, until the only thing in the world was her. Smell, touch, taste, sound; it was all Kagome.

Her hands were in his hair, tangled to the roots as she sought a place to hold onto as she pulled his body closer to hers. The sensation of skin on skin, her eagerness for more- for him, sent Inuyasha closer to the edge. He growled out his approval, the primal noise sending desire straight to her core. She wanted him so badly, each slow movement was driving her to the brink. Absent mindedly, she wondered if that was his plan; to touch her, just enough to incite the need, but never enough to sate. Kagome was sure that by the time he was finished, he would have to piece her back together. He gave a long, slow lick over her pebbled nipple, his hand lazily sought out her other breast, making slow, agonizing circles with his claws, the sensation almost too much for Kagome, as she squirmed under him. Just as suddenly as the pleasure hit her, he took it away, detaching himself from her chest, planting delicate kisses up her neck, raining them over her chin and cheeks, forehead and nose; anyplace he could lay a claim, he did, lost in her, in the feel of her skin, of the freedom to touch her without reservation. His name, more a moan than a noun, escaped her, begging for him, begging for _more_.

He came back to her lips, plump and supplicant, opening for him when he slid his tongue inside, briefly, far too briefly, before he nipped at her bottom lip, teeth carefully dragging it, just enough pressure to send her spiraling. Her hands gripped his shoulders, blunt nails creating crescent marks on his firm, tanned skin, a silent plea to stop his teasing. It was getting to be too much; she felt something building in her, something that was very close to breaking, and yet he seemed calm, laser focused and unphased. Or at least, that was what Kagome thought. She was hungry to hear him, hungry to see him reduced to the same mindless state that she was in; She felt as if her very essence had melted away and all that was left was her need.

Kagome was overwhelming, the scent of her so damn alluring, pure wanton, and it made his head spin. He was dizzy on his lust for her, his hunger all consuming, borderline dangerous. Rocking his hips into her, he shuddered as his hard length pressed against her core, seeking relief, finding sweet torture. There were clothes between them, she in her panties, a thin white cotton, soaked with desire; his demon urged him to hurry on, to hook his finger into the fine fabric and cut it lose, exposing her bare to him, the way she should have been long ago. He needed to free himself, needed to bury his cock into her wet core and shout out his release, his long deserved victory. But the way she moved under him, the slight tremble in her hands as they cascaded over his skin, the spike in her scent, his instincts telling him she liked what she felt… he knew he was right to draw this out. He intended to explore every inch of the woman beneath him, wanted to see what other incredible sounds he could make her produce; the reality of her so much better than his fantasies.

His hand traveled lower, resting at her hip, toying with the elastic of her underwear. Planting chaste kisses on her lips, Inuyasha cupped her face, fighting the addiction to go further, to touch her more. He felt like he was drugged. Yet still, he needed to know, needed to be sure she wanted this as badly as he did. He knew the moment he dipped beneath her navel it would be near impossible to pull back. "Should I stop?" He asked, breathy and low. He looked up at her, amber eyes searching blue, trying to detect the slightest bit of hesitation; he could have cried when he found none; Half lidded, eyes glazed with lust, the look she gave was enough to ruin him.

"Don't you dare." She scolded.

A growl, low and hungry answered her, his calloused hand gripping her hip, lifting her, bringing her closer. The feel of him, his erection firm and hot made her whimper. "You want this?" He asked, breath hot on her ear, teeth lightly grazing as he gave a slow thrust.

" _Yes_."She purred, moving beneath him, trying to match his thrust, begging him to stop his slow torment. Releasing her hip, he ran his hand down her thigh, locking underneath to slowly draw it up to ride his hip, allowing his shallow thrusts to go deeper, harder. Inuyasha marveled in the feel, the pure ecstasy that he experienced in the moment, and he wasn't even in her yet. Just the thought alone had him grinding into her harder, wanting more, needing it _now._

"Then say it," he huffed, teeth gritted. He wanted to savor her, but the minx was making it _hard_.

Kagome blushed deeper, her cheeks already flushed from excitement. It only lasted momentarily, the shyness that she fought. Bolder than he could have ever imagined, she brought her hands to his chest, fingertips sliding down into his hakama, slow at first, nervous to touch a part of him she had never seen before. Inuyasha felt the world stop when her supple hand wrapped around his cock, the air escaping from his lungs, ragged breaths following. Her touch was soft at first, sliding her grip all the way up to his tip, running her thumb over his head, beads of precum in its wake. She knew he would be big; she had touched him through his clothes, felt him rub against her; but nothing prepared her for the girth; He was so thick she could scarcely wrap her fingers around him. His penis trembled under her touch, the skin soft as velvet. Kagome brought her free hand lower, letting her fingertips dance over his balls before cupping them in her hand. They were heavier than she expected and tight; his body was preparing to cum, just from the mere touch of her. She massaged them, gently tugging on his sac as her other hand glided up and down, the gentle pressure shocking him when she reached the tip. It was too much to take; Inuyasha thrust into her hand, rocking as her small fingers worked his hot shaft, the ache for release so intense he _throbbed._

"I want you to _fuck_ me, Inuyasha." She husked out, moving her hand in rhytmn with her words. It was too much to take, too much sensation and not enough relief; the way she touched him didn't just turn him on; her scent grew heavier as her confidence grew. The more he wanted her, the more she wanted him. It sent Inuyasha spiraling. He captured her lips, the kiss fevered, sloppy as he growled, too damn turned on to care. He was past the post of savoring; now he needed to feast.

She licked her lips, biting her bottom to stop her whine from escaping. " _Please_." She added, her tone submissive, reaching something primal and dominant inside of him. Hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties, he locked eyes with her, giving her a devilish grin.

"Lift your hips." He commanded. She raised, just enough for him to slowly, agonizingly slowly, pull her underwear past her hips, pushing them down her legs, careful of his claws as he finally freed her of the last piece of clothing. He leaned back, silent as he took her in, bare before him for the first time. Under his gaze, the haze of lust lifting, she began to feel exposed and self conscious, pressing her legs together to try and hide herself.

"Don't." He ordered, placing his hands on her thighs, gently pushing them apart. "You're perfect, Kagome." he said in awe, a nervous hand reaching out to touch her damp curls. She whimpered as he parted her lips, fingers spreading her open, exposing her swollen clit. Inuyasha ran the pad of his thumb over it, spreading her moisture, making Kagome arch into his hand, pleading for more. Damn his claws; he wished he could enter her, two fingers, maybe three, enough to get her accustomed to the stretch that was soon to happen. Knowing it wasn't an option, he decided to focus on giving her as much pleasure as he could. Lowering his head, he pressed an open mouthed kiss on her damp curls, reveling in the taste of her, hungry for more.

She shuddered as his tongue snaked out to touch her, a long and leisurely lick, had her stuttering his name into broken syllables. He kept the pace, not enough to make her come, but enough to drive her mad. She began to move against him, her quick thrusts against his tongue messy, needy. Inuyasha lapped her juices, a sweeter nectar than he ever dreamed, the scent of her arousal his new favorite drug. Kagome felt as if she was melting when she felt his lips cover her clit, the sensitive nerves already in over drive and _suck._ The pressure built, mounted inside of her, and she knew that soon, very soon, she was going to break. Kagome had touched herself before, although truthfully not often, and was not unaware of what would happen next. But it had never felt this intense, never felt like she was going to implode if she didn't come.

All of him wanted to let her have her release, wanted to let her ride his tongue until she cried out his name, but he knew that now, when she was on the brink, was the best time to take her. Giving one last long lick, he backed away, loving the cries of protest she gave, and crawled back up her body. She was fresh on his lips, the taste of her so magnificent, he couldn't imagine what she would _feel_ like. Taking hold of each leg, he spread them wide, settling between her, his hard dick positioned at the entrance of her weeping core. Inuyasha took a deep breath as he grabbed hold of his cock, rubbing his head up and down, parting her lips, nestling inside her damp curls. He had to stop himself from cumming right then, just the image of it alone had him reeling. Inhaling sharply, he guided himself inside of her, slowly, inch by inch.

It was blinding, how fucking incredible she felt. White spots lit up behind his eyes as his jaw went slack. " _Fuck_ ," He gritted his teeth, "You're so tight." He rocked his hips into her, the last of his girth sinking in.

She was warm, her walls resisting the invasion and pulsing around him, each vibration sending shivers down his spine. She needed time, a moment to get used to the feel of him, the new pressure inside of her, and in all honesty, Inuyasha needed it too; he was so close, so on the edge that the slightest movements threatened his own release. He peppered kisses on her forehead, working his way down to her chin, leaving no area untouched. He was so in awe of her, that she had allowed him to be with her, allowed him to see and feel in in the most intimate way, that when she rocked her hips, signaling that she was ready, it made him moan. Inuyasha moved his hips back, drawing his member out as her walls tugged on him, so tight it felt as if she was refusing to let him go. Snapping his hips, he thrust into her, the action so intense he saw stars.

She was moaning now, breathy, voice hitched and begging to make her cum. She was through being teased, through with the slow dance they had been playing; she wanted him, and she wanted to cum NOW. Kagome met him thrust for thrust, whatever discomfort she had felt at first quickly faded away, in its place a desperation like she had never known. Inuyasha was over her, hitching her legs up higher, each thrust a little more shallow than the last, quicker as his own need drove him on.

"I-I cant Inuyasha." She pled, her center aching, desperate to make him understand. He leaned down, his shaft throbbing inside of her, large and hot. Inuyasha licked along her neck then nipped at her earlobe, his hot breath turning her on even more as he spoke. "I want you to cum, Kagome." He hissed, dragging his dick out of her, then slamming into her wet pussy. She cried out in pleasure, gripped his back as she held on, no longer able to meet his thrusts, only able to be thoroughly _fucked_. She panted and moaned as she arched her back, almost there, so damn close-

He growled, bringing his hand down between them as he moved, letting his thumb pass over her clit, making small circles as he continued to push into her, deeper and harder. "Cum for me, Kagome." He ground out, slamming into her with force, working her tender bundle of nerves until he felt her walls close in on his, squeezing impossibly hard, the act alone sending him gasping for breath. She let out a scream as she came, her pussy pulsing around him, the feel of her orgasm pulsating on his dick so intense it ripped his own orgasm from him unexpectedly, hot semen rushing out, filling her as they rode out the shockwaves. He panted as he gave one last lazy roll of his hips, letting Kagome milk him for all he was worth.

He gave her a slow kiss, sweet and tender, pouring all of his emotions into her. All the things he wanted to say, but couldn't. The three words he needed to tell her, the three words he was desperate to hear himself. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, cradling his head into her chest. Taking a deep breath in, her sweet scent mixed with the tang of sweat and sex its own new brand; She ran her hands through his hair, stopping to massage the base of his ears, working her way up to the points then back down again, a jolt of excitement rocketing through him and he smiled.

He always knew this woman would be the death of him.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome sighed as she leaned back, her head lightly hitting the living room wall as she slumped down to a sitting position, all the while shooting daggers at the hanyou who was currently splayed across her love seat without a care in the world. Idly, he reached around for the remote, making himself right at home in her studio. She had planned on spending a quiet night in, watching a movie, maybe even starting to tackle studying for the math exam next week- really anything butsharing her space with the person who was currently the biggest pain in her ass.

"Quit glaring at me." He said before he yawned. "It's making it hard to relax."

"Good." She replied, her tone icy and calm, "who asked you to barge into my apartment and hog the couch in the first place? Go home."

Inuyasha bit back a smile as he tucked an arm under his head. She'd been in a bad mood since yesterday- gods knows why- and she wouldn't even return his texts or calls. Honestly, she left him no choice but to show up at her house and push past her when she made a show of trying to slam the door in his face.

"Don't wanna. You should really work on how you treat your friends Kagome. If I didn't know you so well I'd take offense."

"Who's my friend?" She snapped. "When I saw you at Starbucks the other day, you pretended you didn't even know me."

Ah, that's what she was mad about. "Must not of seen you." He shrugged. "Doesn't sound like me to ignore my oldest friend."

Kagome grit her teeth, "don't give me that. We made direct eye contact dog boy. I was standing there waving at you and you told the girl next to you I was a crazy stalker! I looked like such an idiot!" Kagome brought her hands to cover her face, trying to get a grip on her frustration. It wasn't the first time inuyasha had been rude to her- far from it- but she happened to be with a study group, and more importantly, Hojo- and thanks to Inuyasha she looked like a total fool. She was so embarrassed and irritated she barley was able to concentrate. Hojo had even asked if she needed to go to the drugstore to get some medicine.

"What's the big deal?" He asked, sitting up to comb his fingers through his short silver locks. "So some strangers think your nuts. Who cares?" He stood up, stretching his arms over head and walked towards her kitchen cabinets. "Got any ramen left?" He called over his shoulder, not bothering to look as the enraged woman jumped to her feet behind him.

* * *

"Classmates, Inuyasha. I was with my classmates! I'm trying to make friends!"

"You've got tons of friends. And more importantly, you've got me." He kept his eyes trained on the rows of canned foods, the conversation taking a turn he wasn't liking. "How many damn friends do you need?"

"Oh, Yeah, I've got you." She rolled her eyes, hands on her hips for good measure, "except when you pretend you don't know me. Obviously I need more than just you!"

Kagome had always had an easy time making friends- well, femalefriends to be precise. And while she loved girl talk and the bonds of sisterhood, she really, reallywas tired of being single. The few times she managed to get a boyfriend in school, something always went wrong- they mysteriously ended up losing interest almost as soon as they started dating! Her friends were always quick to point out that it was probably the 6'2 Adonis -like hanyou that was stuck to her side like glue, all the while glaring at anyone that identified as male that scared potential boyfriends away, but Kagome always waived off that idea. She knew better than anyone that Inuyasha only thought of her as a friend, and nothing more.

There were times, of course, that she had thought differently- especially when they were younger- but after their disastrous 6thgrade kiss, Kagome knew there was no way he could see past their years of friendship. And that was fine-really!- She accepted long ago that he wouldn't love her the way she loved him, and she loved him far too much to risk losing him. But if he could just stop scaring off potential boyfriends, it would make things a lot easier. It wasn't as if he was living a solo life. He always had a flood of female companions around him… like the woman at Starbucks who now thinks she's a stalker.

"You know how girls get around you." He defended. "Once they find out that we're best friends they get so fucking crazy. They blow up my phone, harass you on social media, pretend to be friendly to get close. It's easier to act like we don't know each other, especially if the girl isn't sticking around for long."

Kagome had to give him that. Inuyasha was no stranger to short lived love affairs- the man hadn't settled down with a girlfriend in a longtime- but when he was younger he did have a few girls he went steady with; and each one of them had a problem with Kagome. Being childhood friends was a recipe for disaster, at least for a middle and high school relationship; the girls would get jealous, demand they stop hanging around each other and eventually Inuyasha would break up with them. He had little patience for the dramatics, and he always made it very clear that Kagome was someone who was staying put in his life. After a while, he started turning down every girl in school, choosing only to date girls who went elsewhere. Maybe that was when he started preferring to casually date; less trouble with the same end result.

"Then maybe be pickier about who you date." She muttered, making the dog demon roll his amber eyes.

"I didn't exactlylie." He smirked. "You basically dostalk me."

Kagome open and closed her mouth, any retort fleeting her brain at his ridiculous claim. "Oh, yeah, I totally stalk you." She stepped closer to him, closing the gap and poked her finger into his chest. "Because I totallywas the one sneaking into yourroom at night through the window, waited outside your classes-"

"Exactly." He smiled as he grabbed her offending hand, "Stalker."

Kagome could feel her rage building back up. He could be so- so… irritating! "Ugggh!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at her. She was so expressive; after all these years of being with her, he never got bored of watching her reactions. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze he apologized. "I didn't mean to make you this upset. I just thought it would save you the headache of dealing with Yuki."

"It doesn't excuse how you treated me." She scrunched her nose as she pulled away from him. "I looked so dumb in front of Hojo." She groaned, lightly smacking her palm against her forehead. A silver ear twitched at the mention of a male name, instantly turning his mood. Hojo? "Hojo?" He questioned.

Kagome furrowed her brow and pursed her lips together. "J-Just a guy in my class…" She had trouble making eye contact with him, he looked so focused and intense.

Pushing past him, she opened the second cabinet door, easily finding the ramen and held it out to him. "Here." She said, before walking back to the love seat and sitting down, a tense energy still radiating off of her. Inuyasha gripped the styrofoam cup and reminded himself that he needed to smile. Friends smiled at that kind of news right? Damn, he just couldn't seem to do it. No matter how much she brought it up- and thankfully it wasn't a lot- it always caught him off guard to know she was interested in men- well, men other than him. It left Inuyasha feeling unsettled, a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach, an instant sour on his mood, but he chalked that up their relationship. They were close- best friends as long as either one of them could remember- of course he would feel some sort of discomfort at the thought of losing her, of being replaced.

No, fuck that. She would never replace him. They were friends, that wouldn't change. The rational part of him knew that one day she would find someone she liked, someone she loved. She'd date,really date- not like those wimps in high school that he could easily intimidate to break up with her, and then the bastard would become the most important guy in her life. He got that, the rational part of him really did. His rage filled emotional part however… well, none of that was acceptable. He pressed on, curiosity getting the best of him. "Do you like this Hoho?"

"Hojo. You literally just said his name a second ago." She crossed her arms, watching as he set the ramen on the counter, long forgotten. He plopped down next to her. "Which one was he? There were a few guys there." None of them had seemed like a threat, just ordinary college guys. Had he thought that one of them would potentially steal her away- well, this entire conversation wouldn't be happening. Maybe he needed to keep a closer eye on the people around her. He laid his arm over the back of the couch as she turned to face her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "So you doknow what I'm talking about. You're such a jerk!" She hit his arm, not exactly lightly, but not enough for any sort of discomfort. "I'm really mad at you." She said, her voice lacking said anger. Her plump bottom lip began to stick out, the way it always did when she was upset, an old habit from childhood. He sighed, reaching his arms around her and pulling her small frame into his chest. She resisted at first, pushing her weight against him, not yet ready to forgive him for being such a rude bastard, but, like always, she gave in, and Inuyasha rested his chin on top of her soft black hair.

"Sorry." He mumbled, stroking her silky strands. "You're right. I'm an idiot."

She nodded against him. "You are."

He chuckled, the sound low and light, "Keh, you love me anyway."

"Eh," She shrugged "that's debatable."

The dog demon clicked his tongue but said nothing, letting silence fall over them, the quiet of the studio apartment and the comfort of the dog demon lulling her into a trace.

"Kagome?" He asked, the sound of his voice warm and soothing.

"Hmm?" She could feel her eyelids getting heavier, her mind going hazy as his chest rumbled against her. She idly wondered if all friends did this, wondered who hedid this with. She knew that in public he was aloof at best and had a tendency to be cold; she never saw him hold hands with a girl or kiss, although they always seemed to hang over him. Was he like this when he was alone? Did others know the playful side of him, the sweet side that hated to see her mad? Who would guess that the same Inuyasha who spent his time avoiding social contact would be holding his friendand stroking her hair.

"You gonna make me that ramen now?" He purred.

Kagome slowly sat up, her hands still resting on the hard plains of his chest and smiled at him. "Take it, Inuyasha. Go home."

He frowned, looking more menacing than disappointed and refused to move. "Nah, I'm staying over. It's late."

"Uh, no, you need to go home. To yourhome." She pulled away, but clawed hands were fast on hers, pulled her down against him.

"Why? Hoto wouldn't like it?" He asked darkly.

"Well it could certainly give him the wrong idea. I told you once we graduated the sleep overs needed to stop-"

"-Never agreed to that-"

"-And I'm sure the girl you were with the other day would be less than thrilled if-"

"Fuck her. Who cares what they think?" He was sulking now, clearly in a bad mood because he wasn't getting his way.

"You're such a baby sometimes." She hissed, "I'll make you your damn ramen and then you really need to leave."

Hojo. Yuki. None of them mattered. He liked their life the way it was. He liked being with her; if someone had a problem with him spending the night they could go fuck themselves. And to top it off he worried about her! She was living alone, away from the college- any creep could break in- she needed him there! Really, any excuse would work; he just didn't want to leave her yet. Crossing his arms he leaned back into the cushions, a knowing smile on his face.

"Fine!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air, a clear sign that she had given in. "I'm going to take a shower. Do what you want." She stood up, walking towards the bathroom, leaving the hanyou satisfied as he stretched out on the sofa once more.

"American Horror Story when your done?" He asked, turning on the TV.

"Obviously." She answered, hand gripping the door.

"My spare clothes washed?"

He could hear Kagome sigh. "Top drawer."

Shutting the door behind her, closed her. He could be so exhausting- nothing was easy with him.

But she loved him.

She really, really loved him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Place To Belong**

Written for Inuvember 2019, day 1.

"She thinks herself so grand." The man sneered as Izayoi walked by, shoulders proud and gaze forward. A lesser woman would have sagged under the weight of her kimono, but she had earned each layer, donning the weight like the true noble she was. Yes, the village men shot lewd looks her way when they thought she could not see, and the women gossiped and spread foul rumors, but none of that bothered her; rather it fueled her, giving her strength to carry on. She was highly born, the important daughter, once highly sought after, and her son would need to see her strong.

Stunning child; eyes that glimmered more beautifully than the sun, his hair a softer silver than then an artist could craft. Inuyasha was so young, but already such a fine boy. He looked out of the villagers, curious as to their lives and reactions, always eager to join in. They rejected him- and in truth she understood; her girlhood days were filled with stories of evil monsters ready to steal small children away when a parent wasn't looking. How many times had a man, more gruesome than any beast, threatened to send her out into the forest and let her live by the demons mercy? If she had been given the opportunity to play with a demons spawn she would have fled in the other direction.

But that was then; having had no experience with an actual monster she could only go off of second hand stories. The villagers knew Inuyasha and at the very least, had a respectful awe of Toga; they knew her boy was a gentle spirit just looking for attention but turned their backs on Him anyway. Prejudice ran deep in the old timers veins and spread like a poison to the younger generations, infecting them with hatred and taking it out on her son. Izayoi wished it wasn't so hard, wished Toga was here to help carry the burden and ease his way in the world. He would need a place to belong, and try as she might, his home did not seem to be with these humans.

Toga would have known what to do, known how to help smooth things between the demons and her village. Between the two of them, Inuyasha could have a place to call home.

Home. It was hard to return to her father, a disgraced daughter who had run off with demon scum, giving her best gifts away for free. She had several suitors, several offers but her father was holding out. He could never have guessed his beloved little girl would run off with the ethereal man in the wood. When she first laid eyes on toga she was trapped, caught in his web and taken in like a fool. When the dog demon pursued her she loved each day in awe that a man as magnificent and important as he would take interest in her.

So yes, she held her head high and on certain days, thought herself grand. She was hand chosen by the lord of the western lands, not for convenience nor heir, but love.

"She laid with a demon." The man spat her way, loud enough so that she may hear. Yes, she had- and she'd give up almost anything to do so again. She wore the insult like a badge of honor, refusing to acknowledge or greet the vulgar man. She continued on, proud as ever, lovely and serene as always. When she was alone in her room, alone with her son she would smother him with kisses, give him all the love he lacked from his kin. She needed to be strong, every bit the warrior his father was if they were to take shelter in this den of wolves.

He called to her, little arms draped in red reaching out, silently begging to be picked up. She leaned down and brought the small boy into her chest, squeezing tightly to reassure him.

She had to be strong, had to shoulder this burden. Eventually, someone would bend, see Inuyasha for the person he was, not the mixed lineage he shared. Over time those dog ears would seem normal, over time the fact that he was a youkai was be accepted; she simply needed to stick it out and endure the ridicule now. It would pay off- She needed to make him a place to belong- even if that place was crushed between her two arms. Izayoi smiled as the little boy held close. Surely, He'll belong somewhere, someday.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kagome**

Written for Inuvember 2019, day 2- characters.

~.~

Kagome awoke with a start, heart beating fast and mind racing. She blinked, letting her eyes become adjusted to the dark as she tried to distinguish the shadowy figures that she knew to be the furniture of their home. It was chilly now that the fire had died out, the last of the embers still fighting to hold their glow, and despite telling herself over and over that she was safe, she still couldn't shake the terrible dream that chilled her to the bone.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered in the dark, turning over to face the dog demon, running her hands over his sides, inching closer to her husband. "Inuyasha, wake up."

He yawned as he stretched on their futon, immediately scooping his wife into his arms and holding her close, letting his chin rest atop the crown of her thick black hair. Kagome nestled into his chest as she felt large hands splayed across her back, lazily rubbing circles to try and comfort her. Still half asleep he mumbled, "Whas' the matter?"

He had never been a deep sleeper, never been much of a sleeper at all really, but once they married she found that Inuyasha enjoyed laying down to safely rest at the end of a long day, a simple gesture that was never afforded to him in his younger years.

"I had a bad dream." Kagome felt a little like a pouting child as the words spilled out from her. It was silly to wake a sleeping man in the middle of the night simply because she couldn't get over some messed up concoction from her own imagination. Even still, she gripped him tighter, hoping that if she had enough contact with the hanyou he could chase away all the demons in her head. He hummed at her admission, still stroking her back. "What happened?" He asked, voice still laced with sleep.

"I- I dreamt that I was trying to reach you… I kept reaching out my hand and you were so close, but we couldn't connect. We were surrounded by the dark and- and I kept reaching out for you… there was just, just nothingness…" Taking in an unsteady breath, Kagome did her best to hold back her tears, closing her eyes as tightly as she could muster. She knew there was nothing to cry over, but even speaking about the dream left an unpleasant weight on her chest.

Kagome felt Inuyasha place a kiss on the top of her head, giving her a tight squeeze to reassure his wife. His voice was a low rumble, a soothing sound to chase away the dark. "It's okay baby; I'm here."

She nodded against his chest, this time unable to stop the flood of tears as they escaped. "Yeah. You are." She let the silence fall over them, let herself get lost in his scent, the rise and fall of his chest as it began to lull her to sleep. "You promise you'll always find me?" She asked half dazed.

"Feh, you really need to ask?" He reached between them and pulled the blanket up, making sure his little wife was shielded from the cold. Hooking his thumb under her chin, he tilted her head back so he could plant a chaste kiss on her full lips. "Nothin' could keep me from you." He kissed her once more before he tucked her head under his chin. "Now get some sleep woman. You're a nightmare when you don't get enough rest."

Kagome playfully slapped him as she huffed, a fleeting moment of anger that quickly turned to content. Yes, he would be there when she woke, just like every other day. Her husband would fight her demons, even those in her dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

Written for Inuvember, day 7: Miko. Better late than never!

He watched her get ready, not for the first time, but still an experience that left him breathless. She did it so easily in front of him, when before she had been shy, nervous about showing skin that had once been kept hidden. It was comfortable now, a sense of habit and routine to watch Kagome slip her thin arms into the billowing white sleeves, stepping into the flowing red hakama.

He had hated those robes.

A simple article of clothing could tell so much. Deep red, eye-catching, a tell-tale symbol of one's status as a Miko. White, pure and wholesome. Untouched and unblemished. They were a timeless reminder of station, of a position in a society that chased him away, slurred insults at him as they turned their backs.

Kikyo had been a miko.

She had worn the same robes, shrouded herself in a tangible signal that screamed 'hands off'. It was taboo- not at all encouraged or allowed for someone so holy to consider an intimate relationship; Kikyo was not only gifted, but entrusted with an important duty. There was no way she would have been able to sully her hands and engage with a man, never mind a demon. The only way they could be together, truly be happy, and finally be allowed to live, was if she was to shed her robes and take up the responsibility of a normal woman, a normal wife.

He was resentful.

Whenever Kagome would slip into Kaede's clothes, he felt himself bristle; again, the woman he loved was out of reach. He knew it, was well aware that a pair of hakama did not stand in his way with Kagome- it was other barriers that could lay claim to that- but it was visual; rubbing it in his face that again, he wanted what he could not have.

Deep down, more than anything, he was scared.

He knew the outcome with Kikyo; knew that she would not have walked away from her duties and in the end, died for them. Would the same fate befall Kagome? Would he have to suffer through letting go of another woman, simply because she donned red and white? He hated to see her in those robes, hated to see her broadcasting that she was off-limits; at least in her everyday clothes, he had some hope, a sliver of fantasy that she could be his.

And then she was gone.

Gone for days, weeks, months. Somehow, it turned into years, and he still kept waiting, still kept trying to get to her, hoping for a miracle. He wouldn't have minded seeing her in those robes, if it meant he could see her. Let her be a Miko, let her live out her life in service of others, if that's what she wanted; as long as he could be near her, it would be enough.

It was easy to say that in her absence; once she came through that well, her feet landing on the wet grass, he knew in his gut it wouldn't be enough. She was here, home at last, and he wanted to monopolize her, wanted to whisk her away and not look back. He was afraid- terrified that she as back and would fall into her rightful place; the one fate had picked for her when it blessed her with extraordinary gifts.

He shouldn't have been surprised when she refused the position at first. She was adamant that she came back for him of all people, and that he was the priority. If being a miko meant that she could not be with Inuyasha, then she had no interest. But the village, more progressive in this time than it had been in his youth, was quick to understand and happy to accept; she wore her bridal kimono one day, and a short few days after dressed in the same white robes he had hated so much.

She looked confident in them now; he was proud to see her wear them, proud that when she walked through the streets of their village that people knew her strength, her status and her gifts; yes, she was a miko. Anyone that passed her by would know that. It gave her purpose, gave her pride to wear the red and white with her head held high. He had hated them once, but it was different this time. They no longer represented what he could not have; That same priestess had a demon who warmed her bed at night, taking those same robes off layer by layer.


	15. Chapter 15

The First Christmas

The cold winds of winter rapped against their window, the hanyou's sensitive ears picking up the high pitched whistle as Inuyasha struggled to piece together their artificial tree. He had wanted to get a real one, this being their first Christmas as newlyweds, but the money simply wasn't there and Kagome's mother had had an old tree tucked away in the basement.

"Can you pass me the middle piece?" He asked, tightening the screws of the stand effortlessly.

His wife picked up the green stand, its fake needles falling on the floor from being disturbed. He couldn't help but smirk as she walked over, the bottoms of the faded red flannel pants catching his eye. Somehow, all his pajamas had become hers; on the nights that she actually donned clothing in bed, it always seemed to be his old band tee shirts. But that was marriage, right? Sharing everything, even the laundry. And fuck if she didn't look adorable in it. Once she had inserted the middle of the tree, he quickly grabbed the last piece, placing it snugly on top. He stood back, draping his arm over Kagome's shoulder.

"The branches just need to be fluffed a bit, but it's in good shape." She said, her slim arms wrapping around his middle to give him tight hug. He rose a dark brow at her optimism. This might have been her mother's tree when she was a kid. At first, he had been ready to refuse it, eager to thank his mother in law for her kindness, but to turn her down none the less. Once Mama Higurashi had figured out that the key to giving her new son hand me downs was to threaten to throw them away, she seemed to find a plethora of things their small apartment was missing.

"I'm sure you'll work your magic. You fluff, and I'll string."

His nimble hands set to work, untangling the lights that had probably been knotted for the last decade. These too, had been a gift, passed along in a box from his mother's old Christmas ornaments, stored away in the attic and collecting dust. Apparently, Kagome's mother chatted with his, because the same excuse slipped out of her mouth, and Inuyasha accepted the decorations with thanks and frown; his mother had offered to buy them new ones, she had offered to decorate their entire apartment, in all honesty, but they had turned her down. They wanted to do things on their own. It was okay if their apartment was small, if their things used. It was theirs.

There had been many people against their marriage when the news first broke that he had proposed. The ring was pretty, but petite, and Sesshomaru made no qualms about giving it a disapproving glare. His family came from old money, plenty to spend and plenty to spare; but Inuyasha felt that if he didn't earn it with his own two hands, it was meaningless. He had scrimped and saved for that diamond, and it was truly a labor of love. They were young, still in college and working minimum wage jobs, but when you know, you know; and what he knew was he couldn't wait a single moment more to spend his life with Kagome. There was no feeling to compare, no memory that could rival the feeling of slipping the silver ring around her small finger, the million 'yes's that fell from her lips.

That's what he thought; every day she seemed to top that feeling. The way she stretched when she woke up, the feeling of sharing breakfast together, and more than anything, coming home, to her. But there was something about Christmas, the magic of the season, or maybe it was the low glow of the lights that made his heart swell with love for his little wife. She was bent over, humming some old carol, spreading out the branches with a determined look. He grabbed her hand, pulling Kagome from her work and gave her knuckles a brief kiss. "It looks good." He complimented, giving her a toothy grin. "Can you plug this in?" He asked, nodding to the lights; The massive ball lit up, and he went about wrapping each strand over the branches, making the dull tree suddenly shine. By the time they were done hanging the ornaments, Inuyasha was sure it was the best tree he had ever seen.

"All that's left is the star." She smiled, holding out the yellow tree topper to her husband. It went without saying that he would the one to place it; Kagome was shorter than the tree and even on her tiptoes, she would have difficulty reaching the top. With a quick smile, he placed his clawed hands on her waist, turning her to face the tree and lifted her up. She squeaked, calling out his name in surprise, the star still firmly in her grasp. Kagome stretched out her hand, placing the shining yellow star in its place. Inuyasha lowered her down slowly, taking his time to bring Kagome to the ground, indulging in the feel of her body, simply because he could. They may not have much, and their tree may be fake, but they had each other, and that was all that really mattered. "Wife." He rumbled, cupping her face in his hands, mindful claws stroking her cheek, bright eyes staring back at him.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered, his lips no more than a breath away. Kagome smiled as she closed the gap; their first Christmas as husband and wife was just as warm and wonderful as she had always dreamed.


	16. Chapter 16

The way Yuki and Suki saw it, this Kagome woman needed to go.

From the first day she came, they knew she was trouble. They had been playing a perfectly fun game of 'who can annoy uncle the most' (It was always Suki), when he suddenly stood up, passing them off to Shippo with a distant look in his eyes. Uncle was fast, there was no question about that, but unless there was a reason for him to be on high alert, he was downright lethargic. Still, Uncle Inuyasha needing space wasn't anything new, so it wasn't terribly worrisome that he took off at high speed; It did, however, raise a few red flags when Shippo shook them off and headed in the dog demons direction, screaming "it's her! She's back!"

Mama and papa had scooped them up in a hurry, scurrying towards the old well. Suki was worried, pouting like she always did, but Yuki, being the older of the two, knew something exciting and out of the ordinary was about to happen.

And then they saw it.

Uncle pulled a girl- an actual, live girl!- out from the well. They looked half-frozen, the pair not moving until Mama let out a noise, halfway between a gasp and a sob, and picked up her pace. She was wearing the strangest cloth, shorter than anything they had seen. Uncle Inuyasha held onto her, refusing to let her hand go- he looked almost scared, if such a thing were possible. Yuki wished he would move her aside so that way he could pull out some other sort of treasure. If he could pull out an entire person, what other wonders could the well produce? What was going to come out of the magic well next?!

The girls were sorely disappointed to find that uncle did not pull out a new doll for them, or cloth or even a sweet. He didn't even try! He was too busy looking at Kagome to even see if they could even get a treat; its like his eyes are glued to the strange woman! Even when they tugged on his fire rat asking him to play tag or throw them high into the air, but he quickly dismissed them a promise to play another time. The whole night it was as if they were forgotten. Suki wanted Shippo to play hide and seek, but he sternly told them no; Stranger still, their big cousin Shippo who was so mature and 'too big for baby games' was cuddling up with this stranger, right in her lap! Mama and papa were so caught up in her stories and crying and laughing that they had no time to play. When they descended on uncle, full of energy and bored to death, he had very little patience for them. The hanyou, who normally let them do as they pleased was far too wrapped up in Kagome. Yuki had wanted to climb up him, to perch on his shoulders and pet his ears- something she had done a million times! So what if she had kicked that lady in the head in the process? Uncle never complained about them being too rough before. But one little kick and suddenly Uncle Inuyasha was angry? He picked her up and set her down, giving her a stern look and a warning never to do that again.

The rest of the night hadn't proved any better, and by the time it was dark and sleep was sure to come, they were both glad to be done with the day and put this Kagome business behind them.

~.~

Uncle wasn't mean, never scary. At least not to them.

They had heard stories, of course, about what a fearsome warrior he was; how he and papa had defeated the greatest evil the world had known. They had seen the power of his sword when he cleared the land for the construction of new homes. It was hard to imagine their uncle as the dangerous demon from the stories when he was more of a puppy than anything.

But when Yuki had asked when Kagome was going back down the well after an exasperated day of everyone fawning over Kagome, the look on his face made her think differently.

~.~

Over the next few weeks Yuki and suki began to see sides of him they hadn't before. Uncle had always let them tag along, let them go where ever he did if they wanted- but now they had to stay at home, tethered to mama and papa.

"Uncle needs space." Mama said. "Kagome has been gone a long time and they need to be alone together."

"But why?" Suki had asked.

"They have a lot of catching up to do." Papa has explained. "You girls need to let them be. Uncle is going to be upset if you bother them."

Uncle had never minded them hanging around; and with the new baby, they were even more anxious to head towards his house and ask him to go for a run or to catch fish together. But when they arrived, they could hear Uncles voice, different from anytime they had heard to before, deep and serious in a concerning way.

"Woman, you're driving me crazy."

He said it himself! Kagome was no good, and making him nuts. If this woman wasn't here, he wouldn't be that way. They could play together again, and Mama wouldn't spend all her time teaching Kagome how to cook (seriously, who doesn't know how to make rice? Even they knew how to do it!).

Yuki had wanted to stay, to tell Kagome it was time to back to where ever she came from, but Suki had another idea, and with the way Uncle sounded, it was better to leave them be.

Besides, the two of them had work to do.

~.~

It had been nearly two weeks since Kagome had emerged from the well and their lives had been turned upside down; two weeks of that woman constantly barging into their home, borrowing Mama's clothes or talking about seals and spells with Papa. Two weeks since Uncle had turned into a different person- maybe that's why Kagome was so interested in Papas work- maybe she really was a witch!

She had seemed overjoyed when they asked her to go for a walk, complaining of being cramped in the house. She had practically jumped for joy when they turned to her, batting their eyelashes and smiling excitedly. They left swiftly after that, Kagome letting them lead the way to the 'special spot' they wanted to show her.

They had to give it to her, the woman knew how to talk; she was cheerful and chatty, asking questions about them they naturally wanted to answer.

When they came to the well, Yuki ran ahead, instructing Kagome to keep up. Suki fell behind a pace, and when Kagome came towards the wooden well, Sukis small hand reached out to push her down.

She had tried, but she had failed.

Kagome was sturdier than she looked.

"Were you trying to push me in?" She demanded, a deep wrinkle in her forehead making her look more fearsome.

Suki tried to hold her ground, bottom lip quivering even if her voice was steady. "Yes. You need to go back in!" She cried, gripping Yuki's hand for support.

"Go back in?" Kagome echoed. "W- why?!" If Yuki had known better, she would have thought that she sounded hurt.

"Everything's different since you came here!" Yuki said, stomping her foot for good measure. "I want things to go back to the way they were before!" She hadn't meant to cry, but she couldn't help the hot tears that sprang out as she fell to the ground, bringing her sister down with her. "It's not …Not fair." Yuki said between sniffles.

At this, her face softened as she slumped down to the ground. "I think I understand." She leaned her head back against the old wooden well. "I felt like that a few times in my life."

Suki sniffed, looking up at her with critical eyes. "Y-You did?"

"Oh yeah, of course." Kagome said, waiving off her concern. "When I first came here and met Inuyasha, he was really stubborn- even more than he is now. I wanted to go back home and go back to my normal life."

"That's not the same." Yuki said crossly.

"No," she admitted, "But I did want to push him down a well." When her joke didn't get the reaction she hoped for, she looked up towards the sky and smiled, but somehow still looked sad.

"When my brother Souta was born it was a nightmare for me. I was an only child and suddenly everything was about him. I probably made a few comments about sending him back too."

"What did you do?" Yuki asked, still skeptical.

"I tried to get along." She shrugged. "What else could I do? And after a while I really liked being a big sister, even if he could be a pain at times. I really… really do miss him."

"Then why don't you go back?" Suki asked.

"Because I love Inuyasha." She answered simply. "This is where I belong. And besides, your Mama and Papa are my family too. I hope someday, you'll think of me as family."

She smiled, and it was hard to resist someone so earnest.

"Will you play with us?" Yuki asked, still the hint of stubbornness in her voice that was all her mothers.

"Of course!" Kagome brightened.

"And you'll make Uncle stop being so grumpy?" Suki crossed her arms now, angry at Inuyasha. "He never wants to play anymore and never takes us for runs."

"I can try." Kagome laughed, "But I wouldn't worry too much, Inuyasha was planning on asking you two to go fishing later today."

"Really?" They asked in unison, eyes large and hopeful.

"Really." She smiled. "He misses you too."

Yuki stood up, full of energy. "We better go then!" She said, reaching out her hand. Without a word, Suki followed, her small hand extended.

They walked back home, hand in hand.

Maybe Kagome wasn't so bad.


	17. Chapter 17

Smut Prompt 17: Stop teasing me so much

Written for lavendertwilight89. Hopefully, you like it- this was written while quite drunk ;)

A mutal masturbation story for those in quarantine. Enjoy!

* * *

If there was one thing Inuyasha was sure of, it was that he was never going to survive this quarantine.

It wasn't the social distancing, the restrictions about on crowd sizes, or even the competitive nature toilet paper had brought out in people.

It was that staying with Kagome was going to be the death of him.

Miroku and Sango had gone overseas on a trip, planned long in advance and scheduled for the beautiful weather, only to return home and find their city in lockdown. A minimum 14 day quarantine was required for anyone re-entering the country, and with Sango living with Kagome, and Miroku with him, they risked exposing their roommates to a virus the could potentially have.

So Kagome, the problem solver that she was, had come up with the brilliant solution that he could crash at her place, and Sango could stay at his. The pair could hunker down and ride out their 2 week isolation, without the chances of getting anyone sick, and Kagome and Inuyasha could just learn to live with each other.

Perfect plan, right? Less risk of infection and they could keep each other company.

In theory, it all sounded good- it made sense and yeah, he had agreed to it; but what she had actually arranged was for the slow torture of the hanyou.

Inuyasha had been in love with Kagome for well over a year. Once Miroku started dating Sango, Kagome inexplicably came with the package. He would come home to find the pair of girls sitting on his couch, waiting for Miroku to get ready for whatever plans they had that night. It was annoying, at first, to find strangers in his living room, but the more he got to know them, the more he enjoyed their company.

Especially Kagome's.

She was bright and happy, always smiling whenever she looked at him. And to be honest, he didn't mind. He was never much of a people person, but he found himself easily caught up in her. They had become friends in their own right, meeting up without their roommates. It was easy to be around her, even easy to fall in love.

There were times he suspected that she felt the same; he thought she was flirting from time to time, but he couldn't be sure. She was friendly with everyone, so what if it was just his wishful thinking? If he had made a move on her, and she rejected him, could their friendship recover?

Those were all things that used to occupy his thoughts before.

Now all he could concentrate on was how not to cum in his pants every time she walked by. Did she always own shorts that short? Did she know that he could see the curve of her ass every time she bent over- and Gods did anyone need to bend over this much?

Never mind her shorts, he was certain that she had stopped wearing a bra the last two days. And sure, it was her own house and she should feel comfortable, but Kagome kept it rather chilly and her nipples always seemed hard, pressing against her shirt, driving him to distraction and making him feel like a creep.

And because they were friends, and because of Kagome's nature, she was friendly. She was touchy- light gestures, but frequent enough that it felt flirty. When they sat on the couch- now his new bed- she was close- so close that when she leaned over to get the bowl of popcorn she was practically on top of him, her full breasts grazing his side. When she wasn't practically sitting on top of him, she had her long, slender legs draped over his thighs, completely relaxed, as if this was a normal thing people did with him.

None of it was normal; people didn't playfully shove him when he was being an ass, or fall asleep on his shoulder during a T.V. show; once it happened the first time, it was like a door had been opened, and she frequently leaned into him- almost a cuddle- and each night he tried to work up the courage to wrap his arm around her.

The problem was, he didn't want to come off as a creep; he wasn't sure if she was sending him signals or he had experienced so much blood loss from it all rushing to his dick that that's what it seemed like. He wondered if he should try out some of the COVID-19 pick-up lines Miroku sent him daily; Since all the public libraries are closed, how about I check you out instead?

Kagome didn't seem the type.

She was in the shower, one room away and just the thought of the hot water running down her body had him hard. He had been walking around this week in a state of permanent arousal and his balls were so blue he wasn't sure if he'd recover. He needed to do something, needed a distraction. Everything smelted like Kagome, and being stuck inside with her for so long, he couldn't help but imagine fucking her on every surface of her apartment. He had never really wanted to screw someone on an end table, but the image of her bending over, holding onto the corners for support as he slammed into her cunt from behind.

A distraction. That's what he needed.

Dishes weren't sexy. He could do a mindless chore and focus on something other than the way Kagome's tits bounced when she did yoga in the morning, bending and moving her body in ways that he didn't know a human could.

Dishes. He needed to turn on the cold water and get his hands wet. This was going to be the longest 2 weeks of his life.

~.~

The door opened, the slight creak making him turn his head instinctively; She emerged, a cloud of steam surrounding her, a green towel wrapped around her and thick, creamy thighs exposed and dripping wet. Her black hair usually had a wave to it, but now that it was damp it was curling, framing her face in a seductive way.

"Damn!" He quickly turned his head and muttered an apology apologized. He had expected her to scream, or to throw something at him for catching her in such a state, but instead, she stood still, as if considering her options. Casually, as if was the most normal thing in the world, she walked over to the sink where Inuyasha stood, hands deep in the suds.

She smiled and it totally caught him off guard. "You didn't have to do that." She said.

Inuyasha did his best to focus on the pan; it really should have been soaked and required his attention. Not Kagome, or the way her breasts looked amazing, pressed together in the towel that was barely tied together. "I-I don't mind." He sputtered.

Kagome liked that; from the outside, he was a stoic half demon, his claws intimidating and muscles threatening enough to keep people away. Yet here he was, nervous like a teenager, blushing, because of her. Kagome knew that he was more of a puppy than a demon, and deep down she loved it.

She loved him.

It had been a hard week for her; at first, she was thrilled and nervous and a million other emotions when he agreed to spend this time in her. Sango had been encouraging her for months to ask him out, but she never seemed to find the nerve. When he had come to her apartment, bag of clothes in hand, she took it as a sign that maybe, just maybe, he was into her just as much as she was into him.

She had thrown him hint after hint, had practically sat in his lap the other night, and he still kept his hands to himself. He looked so damn good all the time and she was beginning to lose her mind. Even now, washing the damn dishes she wanted to push him against the sink and strip him of that red shirt that hugged his muscles so deliciously.

She would never have dreamed of being this bold if it wasn't for Sango and Miroku tirelessly reassuring her all week that Inuyasha was definitely into her. Normally, she would have never been so daring as to approach someone this way, but over the past week, she came to understand that Inuyasha was the nervous type. He had been trying- badly- to hide the fact that he was turned on by her, his sweat pants doing little to hide his rather large boner. While her plan was to put him out of his misery (and hers), a part of her liked teasing him, seeing him pushed to the brink and strained. At night she imagined himself finally losing control, taking her roughly and leaving marks on her body. She wanted to get him there, to get him so frustrated he has to make the first move.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked, the same smile plastered on her face. Her fingers played with the bottom piece of the towel .

"Sure." He answered, cheeks slightly pink from blushing. She smiled and he wondered how someone could look so dazzling.

"Great!" She jumped a little in her excitement and his eyes were glued to her heaving chest. "I'm going to get changed and I'll be right out.

Inuyasha nodded dumbly, willing himself to calm down before he needed another cold shower.

~.~

She was wearing a white cotton shirt, and her body was still wet from the shower, sticking to her curves, making them more prominent. Inuyasha mentally cursed, both thrilled to see that she wasn't wearing a bra again and also in agony. She was trying to kill him, he knew it.

"Your place, or mine?" She asked, trying to suppress a smile; Inuyasha was obviously flustered, taken off guard by her comment, by the way her pert nipples were showing again.

"What?" He asked, brows knitted together in confusion.

"I'm asking," She drawled out, "Do you want a change of scenery? We can watch it in my room. You've been trapped in the same space for a week now. I thought you might like to mix it up."

Great. Now she was inviting him into her room. It felt like it was a signal, but he couldn't be sure. Kagome was friendly by nature and maybe this was her way of being kind since he couldn't really leave the apartment. And to be honest the idea of seeing anything other than the living room, kitchen and bathroom sounded downright exciting; but that also meant that he would be even more confined, surrounded by her scent.

Not like the entire place wasn't doused in it anyway. It should make no difference where they watched the movie.

"You-You wouldn't mind?" He stammered. Since when did he fucking stammer?

"Don't be silly. I asked, didn't I?" She answered brightly. How much more obvious could she be?

"But, wont it be…I dunno, awkward?" He was 12. He was sure he had regressed to a pubescent boy. That had to be only reason he was acting like this.

Or maybe it was the fact that all week Kagome had been bringing him to the brink of insanity. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, tugging him along towards her door.

"You really surprise me sometimes." She said with a laugh. If he didnt make a move tonight, she would give up.

God, she hoped Inuyasha would just kiss her already.

~.~

Kagome's room was very much her. It was simple, but cozy, the bed flush against the corner of the wall, a decent-sized tv placed in front, standing on the tall dresser. Her desk was against the other wall, a bookcase pushed by its side. There were small touches- a few nicely framed photos and knickknacks that were proudly displayed, but overall, the room had a warm and welcoming feeling. The space was neat and tidy, but her bed was unmade, the green comforter in disarray, showing that Kagome was, perhaps, not the world's most graceful sleeper.

"Sorry." She murmured, walking to the bed to set it right. Inuyasha told her to leave it, and she nodded, making a comment that they were just going to mess it up anyway. She had the good grace to blush, just a little, however she did not correct herself.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to climb onto the bed first, and he stood awkwardly, trying to figure out his next move. When was the last time he was in a girls room like this, just as a friend? Normally when he and a woman were near a bed, there was only one logical course of action. What the hell would a friend do?

Choosing to sit at the end of the bed, he sat up perfectly straight, too afraid to get comfortable, and waited for her to turn on the movie.

Once the screen lit up, Inuyasha felt content that he could relax- they were on her bed for crying out loud, but they were farther apart than when they sat on the couch, so the likelihood of him having to touch her was minimized.

The room, however, was filled with her scent.

It was faint, but he could detect traces of her desire, faded aroma of her release clung to her sheets. He would bet his life that she had a toy hidden in her nightside draw, just from the strong scent alone. Damn, the image of her pleasuring herself, alone in the bed- this bed- was enough to make his cock twitch.

Kagome leaned back against the headboard, eyes closed, as she massaged the back of her neck and letting out a soft moan as the tension released. She opened her eyes, only to find that he was smoldering, burning.

"What?" She asked, the hint of a smirk curling the corner of her lips.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, breathing in through his nose, trying to calm his nerves- a huge mistake- all it served to do was give him a better taste of her delicious scent. He had to do something- had to say something or he was never going to survive.

"L-look." He started, words shakier than he meant, "I- I don't know if you're doing it on purpose, and fuck, I could be interpreting this wrong, but-"

Kagome stared at him wide-eyed, hand still resting on the column of her neck. "But?"

"B-but it seems like your putting out signals, and fuck, I know this is awkward, and I'm not trying to make it that way, but for the love of God, please stop teasing me so much. I cant take it."

Kagome blinked innocently, hand moving to the collar of her shirt, toying with the fabric as it exposed small glimpses of her neck. "But what if I like teasing you?"

"So you admit it? You've been teasing me on purpose?"

She smiled at that, beautiful and mischievous, a side he had not expected to see. He was even more shocked to watch as her hand drifted over the curve of her breast, his eyes drawn as she circled her nipple with her delicate fingers. Kagome arched into her own touch, biting down on her bottom lip to keep in a low moan. When she looked his way, she did not see the reaction she had hoped; he was stationary, taking in the scene before him, a blank expression on his face. Worried that she had crossed the line and made a huge mistake she stilled, praying that she had not misinterpreted things and make her house guest uncomfortable.

"Should I stop?" She asked, searching his eyes for an answer. As if hearing her voice had snapped him out of a trance, his eyes darted up to hers, heavy lidded and hungry. He took a deep breath, the scent of her making him dizzy. Quickly, he shook his head no, as if to say please don't fucking stop.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she ran her fingers down, gripping the hem of her shirt, small hand disappearing inside. With better access, she pushed her bra up so that she could squeeze her full breast, the cotton shirt bunching from the movement, exposing her flat stomach. Inuyasha's brain was scrambling to catch up, trying to process the fact that he was watching Kagome touch herself, in front of him, for him. His hands seemed to move on their own accord, reaching into the band of his sweat pants to grip his throbbing erection and pull it free. Had he ever gotten so hard, so quickly? He felt a twinge of embarrassment- he had never done something like this before- and this was a really sudden development, but the way her scent spiked as she watched him stroke his cock left him little room to feel anything but utterly turned on.

If Kagome had felt nervous about touching herself in front of Inuyasha, the sentiment was long gone. Seeing the effect she had on him was hard to deny; his dick was hard, beads of precum leaking out, coating his head in his excitement, made her feel powerful and bold. She reached down, her hand easily slipping underneath her pajama shorts and quickly delving into the slick heat. Her lips pasted as she gasped, the pleasure so much more intense being watched than when she touched herself alone. Half-lidded, hungry with desire, she wanted to drink in the sight of him, all of him, but it was hard to tear her gaze from the sinful way he was moving his hand. A low growl caught her off guard, forcing her to meet his stare. The way he looked at her set a fire in her belly, causing her to buck her hips, grinding the palm of her hand against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Inuyasha breathed in, intoxicated and dizzy from the scent she was giving off.

"Fuck," Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth, pumping his hand up and down his shaft, trying to match his rhythm to hers. No longer able to handle himself, he rose his hips to push his pants down, revealing the full length of his member, much larger than Kagome had thought. Now that he was fully revealed, Kagome saw that his hand couldn't close completely, his cock much too thick; she wondered how it would feel inside of her, stretching her core to its limit.

He wanted to leap forward, to push her back against the mattress and bury his cock inside her sweet pussy; he was reluctant to break the spell, almost scared to speak, lest she change her mind and stop the best show he had ever seen in his life. He couldn't see much, her body still covered by her clothes, but he was able to see and smell each movement she made. She whimpered at his curse, his eyes glued to the way her hand moved beneath her shorts, the other pulling and tweaking her right nipple.

"Let me see," He begged, "Please."

Slowly, she withdrew her hand, her fingers slick and coated, only to wiggle out of her pajama shorts, revealing a pair of white underwear, trimmed with lace at the top. How could she wear something so pure looking and be so damn seductive? Her fingers dove down again, but this time, she pushed the fabric of her panties to the side, allowing Inuyasha to watch as she placed first one, then two fingers inside her dripping cunt. He couldnt believe he was this close to her, to the woman he had craved so long, watching as she pumped and curled her fingers, reaching a spot only she knew best, mewing each time her thumb circled her clit. He was hungry to touch her, to taste her, but starving to watch as she made herself cum.

Inuyasha felt like he was in heaven; even in his wildest dreams he could not come up with this scenario; She was calling his name now, broken pieces of it, as his other hand lowered to cup his balls, tight and heavy, ready to jizz. The pressure felt so good, so he gave them a slight tug, his other hand giving the head of his cock a slight squeeze when it reached.

"Can I come closer?" He asked, voice husky. Kagome nodded, and in a flash he was near her, pushing her back and spreading her thighs to make room for him. Kagomes breath hitched, excited and nervous, and completely focused on the way his hand returned to his cock. They were close, his dick mere inches above her pussy, wet and waiting; so close that she was sure he was going to line himself up and push into her, finally, but that never came. Instead, he continued to stroke himself, up and down, the pace much faster now, his breathing ragged.

Kagome, not one to be left behind, continued her to pump her cunt, fingers brushing against his as she worked herself to the brink.

"I'm close," She panted, biting down on her lower lip as she rocked against her hand. Her thighs were wrapped around his waist, and his hips were jerking forward, each motion making him grunt in an almost feral way. His sack was brushing against her enterance, the sensation alone enough to bring him over the edge. He was close too, but he'd be damned if he came before her.

"Come for me, baby." He commanded, loving the way she whimpered, the way she bucked harder against her hand, grinding her clit into her palm.

"Come baby." He said through gritted teeth, his own hands rubbing and tugging his balls, swirling his thumb over the head of his cock, so wet and ready for release.

Kagome came with a muffled cry, body writhing, and Inuyasha drank it in greedily. Each movement, each time she thrust, brought his dick a little closer to her pussy, and with a strangled call of her name, he nut, hot white cum shooting out, onto her stomach. She moaned at his release, turned on at the sight of him utterly undone.

For a moment, he was unsure of what to do; it had always been his dream to be between Kagomes legs, but what the heck did he do now?

She reached between them, her fingers still coated with her desire and lightly traced the length of his cock. He had just cum, but he was already ready for round 2, her touches feather-light, barely there.

Gods, she was such a tease.

But fuck, Inuyasha didn't mind it at all.


End file.
